Fuera De Mi Libertad:::
by NanACrOw
Summary: -!Es mi boca y tu no la tocas!-¿estas segura?- preguntó acercandose seductoramente- mu-y se-g-ura- dijo ella- ¿mucho?- empezando a rozar sus labios- hm- suspiró ella ¿quien se resiste a un beso de sasuke uchiha? yo creo que nadie..... !entren! dejen RR
1. cap 1!

Capitulo 1

**Hola queridos lectores, este mi primer fic, no me juzguen, soy nueva en esto y prometo no defraudarlos, siempre y cuando me manden reviews. Este fic se lo dedico a todos aquellos que tengan una vida loca, en especial a mis amigas Danny-chan, Laura, yukari, a mi jeje**

**Capitulo 1**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Itachi y yo**

-NO QUIERO IR!!- grito una chica pelinegra pataleando dentro del automóvil - QUIERO ESTAR CON MI MADRE, NO CONTIGO!!

- mira sakurita, mi paciencia tiene sus límites- dijo un hombre con voz gruesa, alto y muy guapo- tu madre me dijo que sería tu tutor, así que cálmate y no pongas berrinche

- bueno, me calmo pero solo con una condición- dijo sakura inflando los cachetes

- ¿cuál?- dijo el hombre

- bueno, pues…- dijo sakura acercándose- quiero que me lleves de compras!!- le grito en el oído

-no- dijo el hombre muy serio

-¿POR QUE?- grito sakura- además todavía falta una semana para entrar a mi nuevo instituto y necesito ropa nueva, interiores, accesorios y nuevas joyas para mis piercings!

- pues según tengo e**n**tendido, tu madre dijo que te quitaras esas cosas- dijo el hombre mientras conducía- y si te voy a llevar a comprar tus cosas, pero con una condición- dijo el hombre la misma cara maléfica

- ¿cuál?- dijo sakura

- que no te olvides de mi, sakurita- dijo el hombre mientras le daba un beso en la frente

- ¿por qué? ¿A dónde vas? ¿Por qué me dices eso?- dijo la chica curiosa

- porque al instituto que vas…- dijo el hombre- es un internado

-¡¿QUE?! YO NO QUIERO ESTAR ENCARCELADA, QUIERO ESTAR CONTIGO, NO ME HAGAS ESTO, ITACHI-SEMPAI- dijo sakura histérica

- pues sí, te quedaras allí por 3 años, vendré a buscarte cada semestre para que vayas a casa- dijo itachi

- ¡no!- grito sakura- no quiero, por cierto, donde vamos a quedarnos mientras entro al maldito instituto

- pues nos quedaremos en un hotel por 6 días- dijo itachi- el domingo te dejo en el instituto allí duraras ese día para que lo conozcas- siguió- agradece que no te dejo enseguida en el instituto

- si quieres te alabo- dijo sakura sarcásticamente

- no estaría mal- le siguió el juego

-¡ja! Ni en tus mejores sueños i-ta-chi- dijo sakura burlona

Así pasaron todo el día, sakura comprando ropa, visitando nuevos lugares, comiendo en restaurantes caros, itachi regañando a sakura. Sakura golpeando a itachi y así. Ellos dos eran inseparables, parecían siameses, se querían como hermanos, como unos muy buenos hermanos.

Itachi era socio de la familia de la señorita sakura haruno, la familia haruno. Ellos se conocieron cuando sakura tenía 12 años y itachi 17 años. Desde el primer día en que se vieron se volvieron amigos. Cuando sakura tenía 14 años y itachi 19 años, se volvieron novios, pero poco les duro porque solo era atracción física, ellos se querían pero solo como amigos, como hermanos, nada más de lo normal.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ya habían pasado los 6 días, sakura e itachi se encontraban en un parque, esa época era otoño, así que había muchas hojas en el suelo adorando completamente el hermoso parque.

-bueno, creo que esta es nuestra despedida, mi sakurita- dijo itachi mientras miraba a la niña que tenia al lado

-creo que si itachi-sempai- dijo sakura

Se quedaron un buen rato así, se podía ver cariño en sus ojos, itachi se acerco a sakura y le dio un beso en la frente, como siempre

- nos veremos después sakurita- dijo itachi y se levanto de la banca para dirigirse a su carro

Sakura lo veía irse en auto y movía la mano energéticamente en forma de saludo. Quería a itachi, era como su hermanito mayor

-maldición, esto no puede ser peor, como odio a mi padre!- grito sakura- si no fuera por el, estaría en casa

Sakura entro por las grandes puertas del instituto, camino por los pasillos, por canchas, cafeterías, salones, clubes, de todo había en ese maldito instituto. Llego hasta un gran edificio, supuso que era el de chicas, al entrar vio a una señora de más o menos 25 años, la señora tenía el cabello Marrón y corto, los ojos color chocolate, la señora miro a sakura.

-buenos días, mi nombre es shizune, en que puedo servirte- dijo la señorita con una sonrisa

- sakura le respondió el gesto y le dijo- buenos días, pues es que soy nueva y no se cual es mi habitación jeje- dijo con un risita nerviosa

- ¿cuál es tu nombre?- pregunto shizune

- eh? ¿Mi nombre? Me llamo sakura haruno- dijo la pelinegra

- haber…-miro shizune en su ordenador- Hm… tu piso es el 8 y tu habitación es la 142- y le entrega las llaves

- gracias- dijo sakura mientras cogía sus maletas y se dirigía a su futura habitación

Sakura subía y subía las escaleras y no se dio cuenta de que había un ascensor

-QUE IDIOTA SOY, COMO NO ME HABÍA DADO CUENTA!!- dijo sakura, mientras se dirigía al "dichoso" ascensor

Sakura llego a su piso y camino por el pasillo y encontró la habitación

- _por fin, la habitación 142- _pensó sakura y entro a la habitación

Era muy hermosa, tenía cuatro camas, supuso que dormiría con tres chicas mas, bufó ante tal realidad. Se acostó en una de las camas cerca de la ventana y se puso a pensar en lo que sería su vida de ahora en adelante, ya no podía salir con tan libertad como antes- kuso!- maldijo todo, a su padre en especial, por haberla obligado a irse de su ciudad, ahora estaba en París como una buena idiota. De repente el ruido de la puerta la saca de sus pensamientos.

-¿qué miras frentona, se te perdió algo?- dijo la chica que estaba en la puerta con el ceño fruncido

-no nada, es que eres tan cerda que parece que no pudieras entrar por la puerta- dijo sakura burlona

- mira idiota, a mi no me tratas así porque yo soy…- dijo la chica pero fue interrumpida

- ¿eres quien? A mí no me importa quién seas y si me disculpas me voy, tu presencia me da nauseas- dijo sakura y salió de la habitación, camino por el pasillo, mientras se alejaba escuchada maldiciones de todas las clases, idiomas y de mas.

Sakura caminaba por los pasillos, más pasillos, y más pasillos hasta que encontró la puerta de salida del GRAN edificio. Vio a la señorita shizune quien estaba hablando por teléfono. - si directora - NO ME IMPORTA, QUIERO QUE VENGAS ENSEGUIDA!!- dijo la señora del otro lado del teléfono- p-pero l-la li-co-core-ri-a e-esta c-e-ce-rrada- ME IMPORTA UN RABANO, QUIERO UNA BOTELLA DE SAKE!!

Sakura miro a la señorita shizune con cara de ¿eh? Ósea la directora era una alcohólica de primera, pero ella que hablaba, era menor de edad y tomada en cualquier ocasión. Sakura sonrió para sus adentros, pensó en los recuerdos que tuvo con itachi, el fue el primero que la enseño a tomar sake, cerveza, whisky, y todos esos alcoholes.

**Flash back**

Entre la multitud se encontraban una chica de cabello rosa y un pelinegro de ojos rojos. El pelinegro le insistía a la chica de ojos jade que tomase el liquido que está en aquel vaso.

-vamos sakurita, toma uno solo- decía itachi insistentemente

-no itachi-sempai, yo nunca he tomado eso, y se ve que es asqueroso- dijo sakura mirando con asco aquel liquido- además que yo aun tengo 14 a..- pero fue interrumpida por que itachi la había besado, aquel beso era apasionado, cuando termino los dos se miraron

-guaa!, eso es asqueroso!!- dijo sakura sacando la lengua- pero me acostumbraría a tomar así

-después te acostumbraras, ya verás- dijo itachi y siguió besando a sakura

**End flash back**

Volvió a sonreír para sus adentros, todos los recuerdos que tuvo con itachi, siempre fueron graciosos y divertidos, siempre tuvieron un cariño, pero nunca fue amor, siempre fueron algo así como "amigos con derechos" o "aminovios" nunca fueron serios en lo que hacían, todo era un juego, ellos eran muy amigos, casi hermanos, hasta hicieron una apuesta de la cual sakura se arrepintió mucho.

**Flash back **

-estás segura de que quieres apostar tu cabello- dijo itachi con cara maliciosa

-no lo sé, pero estoy segura que ganare la apuesta- dijo sakura segura de sí misma

- bueno, pero no respondo si pierdes la apuesta- dijo itachi pensando en cómo "arreglaría" el cabello de su linda chica de cabello rosa

Así paso la semana y los dos chicos se encontraban en la casa de sakura (mansión), sakura tenía una cara de enojo que no se podía ignorar, e itachi, pues tenía una cara de satisfacción

-te lo dije, te dije que te ibas a arrepentir- dijo itachi

- ESO FUE TRAMPA!!- dijo sakura casi explotando

- no sakurita, deberías ser una buena perdedora- dijo itachi sonriendo

-está bien, pero te juro que a la próxima no perderé- dijo sakura con humo en las orejas

Itachi se acerco a sakura y le dio un beso en la frente, y le indico que se sentara en la silla que está en su tocador, allí, itachi le empezó a echar un liquido negro. Si, sakura se había pintado el pelo de negro y solo se dejo un flequillo rosa. Y TODO POR UNA MALDITA APUESTA

- viste sakurita, quedaste hermosa- dijo itachi mientras sonreía

- mm, no me gusta- dijo sakura aun enojada

**End flash back**

- fue muy gracioso- murmuro sakura quien caminaba por un lugar indefinido, de repente se dio cuenta de que NO SABIA DONDE DEMONIOS SE HABIA METIDO- O POR DIOS, QUE DIA MAS DESASTROSO, ESTO DEFINITIVAMENTE NO PUEDE EMPEORAR- y de repente se escucha un relámpago- hay no..- dijo y empezaron a caer gotas

Estaba cerca de un lago y ya era de tarde, eran la 6 de la tarde y no encontraba nada más que arboles, agua, agua, pasto, agua y !!ARBOLES!!. Camino y camino y encontró un edificio, entro, pero no había nadie, pensó que habría por lo menos una secretaria como shizune, pero no, todo estaba apagado y desolado que hasta daba miedo. Sakura estaba tiritando de frio, esta toda morada y morada y TENIA UN MALDITO FRIO DE LOS MIL DEMONIOS. Y entonces escucho una voz y se asusto más y corrió, de repente choco con alguien y se asusto aun más.

-¿qué haces aquí?- dijo un hombre

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Y hasta aquí el primer capítulo de mi fic, espero que le haya sido de su agrado y ya saben, tengo q tener por lo menos 10 reviews para seguirlo, los reviews son como mi paga por la imaginación. **

**Bueno**

**Nos leemos**

**Sayo!!**


	2. cap 2!

Hola de nuevo queridos lectores, aquí les traigo el segundo cap de mi maravilloso fic, espero q les sea de su agrado

**Hola de nuevo queridos lectores, aquí les traigo el segundo cap. de mi maravilloso fic, espero q les sea de su agrado. Y como ya les dije antes, quiero q me manden los maravillosos reviews, para poder motivarme y así inspirarme y llenar de emoción, amor y locura este fic sasusakuita**

**Mensaje: Danny-chan, si no lo lees te mato!!**

**Este, mm este fic es AU universo alterno, y hay un poco de ooc de itachi…**

**Naruto no me pertenece, sin embargo este fic. Y solo preste los personajes momentáneamente para hacer mis escritos XD **

**Bueno, aquí les va!**

Capitulo 2

-

-

-

-

-

-

Conociendo a los imbéciles y a las arrastradas

-¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo un hombre a las espaldas de sakura

-¿ah?- dijo sakura volteando y temiendo lo peor- aaaaaaaaa!!

Aquel hombre le tapo la boca y la arrastro hasta donde había luz, sakura miro a aquel hombre, si que era guapo, tenia los ojos azules, su cabello plateado que le caía en la cara, era alto, y se veía que hacia ejercicio, tenia los dientes afilados como los de un tiburón

- OYE TU!!- dijeron los dos al unisonó

- ¿QUE DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ?- dijeron otra vez

- espera un segundo- dijo sakura- donde esta mi padre, no me digas que tu también estudias aquí, hermanito

-si, desde hace mucho tiempo, y mi padrastro, no se, me dijo que no me quería ver mas la cara y me trajo a este maldito internado de depravados- dijo el chico de cabello plateado

- mm, ya veo- dijo sakura con cara de interrogatorio- no sabes cuanto tiempo tenia que no te veía suigetsu

- si, a mi me da gusto verte de nuevo sakurita- dijo suigetsu con un sonrisa- mejor vámonos a otro lugar

-ok, va…- pero fue interrumpida por que suigetsu la había "arrastrado" hasta un ascensor

Los dos se veían muy felices. Ellos dos eran hermanastros. Luego llegaron hasta el piso deseado y se dirigieron hacia una de las habitaciones

-aquí es- dijo suigetsu y abrió la puerta de la habitación, era igual que las de chicas, solo que era varonil, tenia cuatro camas, una ventana y el gran baño. En la habitación no había nadie, solo estaba sakura y suigetsu

- es linda, muy parecida a la de chicas- dijo sakura mirando todo

- si- dijo suigetsu dejando las llaves en la mesita que había al lado de la cama

Sakura se sentó en la cama, y suigetsu le imito

- como te ah ido, mi sakurita- dijo suigetsu- aun tocas la guitarra?

- si, por cierto, aun tocas la batería?- pregunto sakura- por que si es así, podemos practicar los dos juntos

- no, ya no toco la batería, pero tengo un amigo que también toca la guitarra- dijo suigetsu con cara de tristeza

- mm ya, bue….- dijo sakura pero fue interrumpida, pero la sintió como la puerta se abría

-mierda, sakura, tienes que salir de aquí- dijo suigetsu

- eh?- dijo sakura sin entender- nononono!! Suigetsu, no lo hagas por favor!!

Suigetsu la había tirado por la ventana, sakura tuvo suerte por que había un árbol

- ¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?- dijo un chico de cabello negro

- no nada, est-aba emm e-s-ta-ta-ba es-cu-cu-chan-do la r-a-di-o- eso eso la radio jejeje- dijo suigetsu con una risa nerviosa

- mm- dijo el chico aun no convencido- bueno, por que la ventana esta abierta?- pregunto

- eh? Por que hace em calor, eso calor uf- dijo suigetsu imitando a un hombre muerto de calor

- hmph- dijo el chico- no soy tan idiota como crees suigetsu

- hm, veo que me ganaste, sasuke- dijo suigetsu vencido- mi hermanastra estaba aquí

- ¿Tu hermanastra?- dijo sasuke caminando hacia la mininevera que había en la esquina- ¿cómo se llama?

- sakura haruno- dijo suigetsu

- mm ya- dijo sasuke tomando un sorbo de la bebida – quiero conocerla

- no- dijo suigetsu con voz firme

- ¿por qué?- dijo sasuke

- por que le harás daño- dijo suigetsu- y no lo permitiré

-tsk, igual ella llegara a mi- dijo sasuke seguro de si mismo

-no lo creo- dijo suigetsu saliendo de la habitación

- por que estas tan seguro- dijo sasuke con una sonrisa

- por que conozco a las perritas con las que andas, y mi hermana no se parece a ellas- dijo suigetsu

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!- dijo sakura agarrada a la rama de un árbol- alguien que me salve!!, eh?- la rama en la que estaba sakura se había partido- aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!- sakura estaba en el suelo, mojada, perdida y lo peor YA ERA DE NOCHE- maldito suigetsu, ya me las pagara- dijo sakura poniéndose de pie- eh? Que es eso?- dijo sakura acercándose a un animalito que estaba cerca de ella- que lindo!!

Sakura cargo al pequeño gatico. Aquel gatico era hermoso, tenía el pelaje negro y los ojos rosados. Sakura lo miro y decidió quedarse con el, se veía que aquel gato estaba igual o mas perdida que ella

- ¿qué nombre te pondré? Mm haber- dijo sakura pensando en un nombre ideal- ya lo tengo, te llamaras nigth, si, es el nombre perfecto para ti- dijo y le dio un abrazo

Nigth era muy hermoso, parecía estar complacido de haber encontrado a una "chica" para que lo cuidara

Sakura camino y camino y diviso el GRAN edificio de chicas, casi estalla de felicidad, estuvo casi todo el día perdida. Entro y vio a la secretaria que estaba allí, parecía estar muy cansada

-jaja- se rió sakura con maldad- ya no caeré otra vez- y se metió en el ascensor, llego al piso deseado y entro en su "añorada" habitación. Estaban todas la chicas, la primera tenia el cabello largo de color negro azulado amarrado por dos pequeños lasitos a los lados (al estilo misa-misa.. pero mas largo), los ojos grandes y emperlados, y tenia la piel nívea; la otra chica era morena, tenia el cabello marrón amarrado por dos moños, los ojos eran color chocolate; y por ultimo la chica que vio en la mañana, una chica rubia, con los ojos azules, la piel nívea, con el pelo amarrado por una coleta alta y un mechón en la frente

- hola, ya que todas estamos aquí, deberíamos presentarnos- dijo la chica de cabello marrón

-me parece bien, pero que sea rápido, ya tengo sueño- dijo la rubia con el ceño fruncido

- e-s-ta bi-en- dijo la peliazul

- ok, mi nombre es sakura haruno, tengo 15 años, me gusta el rock, el anime, los pircings, y muchas cosas mas; odio estudiar, levantarme temprano, estar con personas frustradas y ya

-mi nombre es tenten, y no tengo apellido, no pregunten, sigo, tengo 16 años, me gusta reírme de la gente y odio mm no se, que me despierten temprano

- m-i nom-bre e-es h-i-nata hy-u-ga, te-ngo 15 añ-os, m-me g-u-sta ha-c-er p-oema-s y mi-rar las e-stre-llas y no o-dio n-a-da

-me llamo ino yamanaka, tengo 16 años, me gusta tomar fotos y apostar, odio casi todo así que no pregunten

- ok, ya nos presentamos así que me reti…- dijo sakura pero fui interrumpida por el chillido del gato- miau, miau, miau

- que suena así- dijo tenten

-kya!! Pero si es un lindo gatito- dijo ino arrebatándole el gato a sakura- oye frentona, eso no se permite aquí

-¿me cogiste confianza tan rápido?- dijo sakura con el ceño fruncido- bueno, eso no importa por que ahora te llamare cerda

- ¡¿QUE?! COMO TE ATREVES FRENTE DE MARQUESINA- dijo ino con el ceño fruncido- YO SOY LA UNICA QUE TE PUEDE LLAMAR ASI!!

-pues yo te llamo como a mi se me de la gana…-hizo una pausa- o..o.. te tiro por la ventana cerda de porquería- y al termino que sakura dijo eso ino se puso de pie

- A MI NO ME GRITAS ZORRA- dijo ino agarrándola por un mechón de pelo, y sakura le imito y así pasaron hasta que hinata intervino

- ch-i-cas-no-pe-le-en-por-f-a-v-or- dijo hinata temiendo q les pasara algo- por-fa-v-or-no-pe-leen- volvió a decir a punto del colapso- QUE NO PELEEN PAR DE ZORRAS!!- estallo hinata

Todas las chicas la miraron con cara de whaf?, hinata había gritado? Eso era posible? Bueno ella siempre se había destacado por no ser grosera ni tan altanera. Eso si que era raro, pero la voz de tenten los saco de los pensamientos

- aaa! Como sea, yo me voy tengo que atender unos asuntos, nos vemos chicas- dijo tenten haciendo un gesto con la mano

- yo también me voy, quiero algo de comer, nos vemos- dijo ino siguiendo a tenten

- eh? Yo-me-vo-y-a-a-a-v-i-s-itar-a-mi-pr-i-mo-s-i-eso-dijo hinata roja hasta por las orejas

Cuando todas salieron, sakura murmuro por lo bajo un- trió de arrastradas….

**Hola!! Queridos lectores, gracias por sus hermosos y motivadores reviews, espero q me sigan mandando mas y mas hasta q me topen con tantos!! Aquí les traigo el segundo capi!! Espero que haya sido de su agrado… en el próximo cap. conoceremos a nuestro sexyboy y su linda cara, sakura le bajara….no! no les contare esperen hasta el próximo cap!**

**Saludos a Andrés, setzuna17, karimoki (gracias por tus sugerencias, pero no soy tan perfecta), esme-chan TS-DN, murita, charito-chan, yul13tta, namine1993, yasmin, kristin, dany-chan!!, una galleguita y yap y a los demas q lo leyeron espero q me manden reviews**

**Bueno, nos vemos hasta el próximo, se cuidan **

**Sayo!! **


	3. cap 3!

Hola

**Hola!! Queridisisisimos lectores, como ya ven les traje el 3 cap, en este se vera involucrado nuestro sexyboy (inner: siiiiiiii!! Pero eres una pervertida) mafe: pero hay que disfrutar de los deseos carnales, además callate, nadien te ha llamado…bueno, prosigo, tienen que leer muy atentamente todo, ya veran como se llevaran nuestros queridísimos personajes jojojojojo**

**Naruto no me pertenece, pero si sasuke queda con karin, voy a japon y busco a masashi y lo mato junto con mi tribu de frikis…**

Capitulo 3!!

Nuestro desagradable encuentro….

….Maldita ino ya me las pagaras!!

-

-

-

-

-

-

Nuestra querida pelinegra estaba acostada en su acolchonada cama con su gato, estaba pensando en todo lo que habia pasado ese dia TAN loco, pero poco a poco fue cayendo en su sueño, pero antes murmuro un

-itachi-sempai- y cayo rendida en los brazos de Morfeo

-mm, pero miren a quien tenemos aquí- dijo la rubia que acababa de entrar a la habitación- que tal si le juego una bromilla jijijiji

La rubia empezo a pensar en su ingeniosa "broma" de mal gusto, penso muchas cosas pero recordo una que le ilumino el cerebro.

-jajaja, me las estoy cobrando, frentona- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa diabolica y cogio su querido "despertador" y lo adelanto lo suficiente "temprano" para que la pelinegra tuviera intenciones de matarla

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A la mañana siguiente, sakura estaba muy dormida, hasta que sonó su queridisimo despertador. _**Maldito despertador**_ murmuro sakura aun soñolienta. Se levanto de la cama y se retorcio los ojos con las manos. Camino hacia el baño. Cuando salio voy a las chicas aun dormidas.

-jijiji, dejare que se queden dormidas, para que lleguen tarde a la clase, jijiji- dijo sakura con una sonrisa diabolica

La chica se puso el uniforme que consistia en una falda tableada negra, una blusa blanca casi transparente muy ajustada a su cuerpo, una corbata negra, medias y zapatos negros. Se peino su cabello que le quedaba por el cuello, con su mechón rosa que caia por su frente

-bahhhhh!!- bostezo sakura estirando los brazos y cogio su bolso escolar, el cual era MUY pequeño como para una estudiante de segundo grado. Miro el reloj por ultima vez y eran la "6:50", penso que solo le faltaban 10 minutos para que comenzara la clase, rio por lo bajo al imaginarse a sus amigas apuradas por no llegar tarde a la clase

Caminó por los pasillos para salir del edificio y entrar a las grandes puertas de la escuela. Penso que llegaria tarde asi que empezo a correr. De repente encontro su querido salon de clases, abrio la puerta y vio que no habia nadien. Se enfurecio enseguida por levantarse TAN temprano, miro el reloj del salon y vio que eran las 6:10ª.m.

- maldita ino, ya me las pagaras- dijo sakura con el ceño fuertemente fruncido y la nariz arrugada- hmph, ahora que hare, no pienso devolverme, tengo mucha flojera- y se sento en una de las ultimas sillas, recosto su cabeza en la silla y cerro los ojos esperando recobrar un poco de sueño. A la media hora después entro un chico y vio a la pelinegra dormida. Vio que ella estaba sentada en su silla asi que decidio despertarla

- empezó a hundirle la cabeza con el dedo en forma brusca- oye mocosa, levántate

- sakura levanto un poco la cabeza y dijo- que quieres idiota, no vez que estoy durmiendo- dijo sakura con el ceño fuertemente fruncido

- a mi no me tratas asi, quitate, no tengo todo el tiempo- dijo el chico

-PUES ME IMPORTA UN RABANO, SI QUIERES SIENTATE EN EL SUELO- grito sakura desesperada

- A MI NO ME SUBES LA VOZ- dijo el chico

-YO HABLO, GRITO Y DIGO COMO A MI SE ME DA LA GANA- grito sakura levantandose del puesto y enfrentadolo con un vano intento porque el chico era mas alto que ella

- PUES ESTAS EN MI SILLA Y YO HAGO LO QUE QUIERA CON ELLA- el chico elevo mas la voz

-PUES YO NO ME PIENSO QUITAR DE AQ…- pero fue interrupida- BAJAME IMBECIL DE PORQUERIA, TU NO ERES QUIEN PARA ESTAR TRATANDOME ASI, BAJAME, BAJAME- sakura empezo a patalear por que el chico la habia cargado y la monto encima de su hombro

- vez, no era tan difícil, ahora no estas en mi silla- dijo el chico victorioso, de repente se fue acercando, sakura dio un paso atrás, gran error, choco contra la pared, ahora estaba entre el chico que la habia despertado y la fria pared

-mierda- murmuro por lo bajo, mirando fijamente al chico- si no te quitas vas a tener problemas, y lo digo por tu cara, imbecil

- no quiero, además, eres hermosa- dijo el chico y la acorralo completamente

- que quieres, no estoy de humor- dijo sakura muy seriamente, es que la verdad nunca le habían gustado los presumidos, arrogantes, egocéntricos y de mas. Estaba seria, no tenía ni una gota de nerviosismo, ni le flaqueaban las piernas. Ese chico no le hacia ningún efecto. Cuando el chico acercaba más su cara, algo le pego fuertemente en la cara

- te lo advertí sasuke, te dije que no te acercaras a ella- dijo suigetsu que había aparecido (n/a: ni yo se de donde apareció)

-yo no cumplo tus ordenes, suigetsu- dijo sasuke devolviéndole el golpe

Los dos chicos se estaban golpeando muy fuerte, sasuke tenía la boca rota, y suigetsu tenia una gran inflamación en la mejilla, se iban a golpear otra vez pero sakura intervino y le pego a suigetsu

- esto es por tirarme por la ventana- dijo sakura con el ceño fruncido, y le pego a sasuke- y esto, pero haberme despertado- cogio a suigetsu de la mano y se lo llevo

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- que fue eso?- dijo tenten acabando de ver la escena

- n-o-lo-se-dijo hinata con la cabeza baja para no mirar a nadien

-mierda, ojala y esto no tenga que ver conmigo- dijo ino preocupada

-hinata-chan!!- aparecio el rubio cabeza hueca abrazando a hinata

- h-o-l-a-na-r-u-to-kun- dijo hinata mas roja que antes, si eso puede ser, estaba que se desmayaba

-hacia tiempo que no te veia, estas mas hermosa que todos los dias- dijo naruto observando de arriba a bajo a hinata

- g-r-ac-…- pero se desmayo

- hinata?- dijo naruto- hinata?- volvio a repetir llegando a la histeria- HINATA!! QUE ES LO QUE TE PASA!!

- que paso?- dijo ino absorta de lo que estaba pasando

- QUE HINATA NO RESPONDE!!- grito naruto histerico, y la cogio en brazos y se la llevo a al enfermería

-eh?- dijo tenten- eso pasa siempre, no te preocupes- le dijo a ino

- que raro- dijo ino

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- no debistes hacer eso- dijo sakura curando a su hermano

- pero soy tu hermano, y el es algo asi como…- hizo una pausa-…mm. Como decirlo.. Conquistador de chicas, y además, todas la chicas lamen el piso por donde camina y no quiero q tu seas una de esas...auu duele- dijo suigetsu

- claro que no hermanito, tu sabes que yo no soy de esas regaladas, ademas me parece idiota estar detrás de ese imbecil- dijo sakura con una sonrisa- y como se llama?

-sasuke uchiha- dijo suigetsu- auu ten más cuidado

- uchiha?- dijo sakura- _el es hermano de itachi?_ _Pues pensándolo bien, se parece muchos a el… pero nahh, no creo, igual hoy voy a llamarlo para sacarme de las dudas_

-sakura? Que te pasa?- pregunto suigetsu viendo a su hermana distraída

- eh? No nada, es que estaba pensando en un viejo amigo mío- dijo sakura, y siguió curando a su hermano

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- mierda, ahora que hago- dijo sasuke irritado por su golpe en la boca

- eso te pasa por creer que todas las chicas se mueren por ti- dijo un chico que acababa de llegar. Este tenía los ojos emperlados, el cabello largo agarrado por una coleta baja

- no vengas con tus estupideces, neji- dijo sasuke aun mas irritado

- solo te digo que no seas tan estupido, y no te deje llevar de tu orgullo- dijo neji y se fue

- _no ayudan en nada- _pensó sasuke

En ese momento llego suigetsu y sakura, aun no había llegado el profesor así que todos estaban fuera de su puesto, gritando, jugando y otras cosas_. _Suigetsu tenía una curita en la mejilla. Sasuke recordó que el bolso de sakura estaba en su puesto a si que lo cogio y le señalo que lo tenia, sakura fruncio el ceño y salio del salon seguido de sasuke

- dame mi bolso- dijo sakura ya fuera del salón

- solo con una condición- dijo sasuke con una sonrisa socarrona

- que?- dijo sakura friamente

- sin ser fria, no seas arisca por que no te lo devuelvo- dijo sasuke mas satisfactoriamente

- que quieres sasuke- kun?- dijo sakura inocentemente

- asi es- dijo sasuke- bueno..- hizo pausa- cúrame la herida

- no quiero- dijo sakura con el mismo tono inocente

- pues si no quieres, no te devuelvo tú preciado bolso- dijo sasuke señalándoselo

- tsk! Esta bien- dijo sakura de mala gana cambiando completamente su tono inocente

- asi me gusta- dijo sasuke y la tomo del brazo

Los dos se fueron hacia un salón desocupado, parecía estar en reparación. Estaba muy solo con las luces apagadas

- aquí es- dijo sasuke y se sentó en la mesa del profesor- empieza y con cuidado

- hmph- "dijo" sakura de mala gana- eres tan odioso, tengo ganas de decorarte la cara

Sasuke abrió las piernas y sakura se puso allí para empezar a curarlo. Sasuke sonrio con autosuficiencia, y esa pose era muy comprometedora, tenia a la chica cerca, tocandolo y EN ESA POSE

- auu no seas arisca o no te devuelvo el bolso- dijo sasuke

- tsk! Que quieres que haga, tienes un raja en el labio y tengo que apretarlo- dijo sakura de mala gana

- te aseguro que si me besas, se me cura enseguida- dijo sasuke acercándose

- claro- dijo sakura siguiendole en juego, cuando estaban a punto de rozarse, sakura coge el bolso rapidamente y se aleja- ja! Lo cogi bye- y le manda un beso desde lo lejos

- muy astuta- murmuro el pelinegro- esto va a ser muy divertido- y puso una sonrisa diabólica (n/a: como cuando mato a itachi)

**Yap, esta aquí llega este cap, espero que les haya sido de su agrado, tambien espero que me dejen muchixiximos reviews para motivarme, no permito que me manden insultos de ninguna clase, sino criticas constructivas. El proximo cap se tratara de…. Ja! No les voy a contar esperen hasta el otro fic**

**oxoxoxoxo para todos!!**

**Sayo!**

**Nos veremos en la proxima**

**No olviden los reviews!!**


	4. cap 4!

LEAN ESTO CON URGENCIA

**¡¡LEAN ESTO CON URGENCIA!!**

**Hola queridos lectores. Primero que todo les quiero poner unas clases de reglas…y espero que no las rompan…**

**No permito que publiquen este fic en ninguna pagina sin mi autorización**

**No permito que me manden insultos, solo criticas…**

**No permito que pongan este fic a nombre de ustedes **

**No permito q se copien de mis ideas… aunque si quieren pueden hacerlo, pero es mejor la imaginación propia**

…**.gracias por leer….**

**Bueno ahora si**

**Les traigo el cuarto cap.! Espero que les guste tanto como a mí, sakura no se las dejara fácil a sasukin… **

**Dejen reviews!!**

**Capitulo 4**

…devolviendo los recuerdos de mi infancia…

…mi amigo…el cabeza hueca…

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Sakura caminaba por lo pasillos, ya la puerta del salón estaba cerrada, murmuro por lo bajo un- **kuso!- **ahora tendría que rendirle cuentas las profesor que estuviera en la clase, pensó en una excusa…

-mmm, que haré, tsk! Mejor entro- dijo y abrió la puerta, todo estaba igual de desordenado como lo había dejado, pero había alguien sentado en la silla del maestro, tenia el cabello plateado con un extraño corte, tenia una rara mascara, era alto, en pocas palabras…ESTABA REBUENO ESE TIPO!!

Estaba pérdida viendo al tipo, que no se dio cuenta que algo o alguien le había caído encima- que demo….?-

- ¡¿SAKURA-CHAN?!- dijo o en este caso GRITO el rubio que estaba encima de ella

-naruto!!- Dijo y lo golpeo- TE PUEDES QUITAR!!

-se ve que no has cambiado, sakura-chan- dijo el rubio sobando la cabeza

-no, no eh cambiado, sigo siendo la misma malcriada que conociste, pero mas reforzada jejeje- dijo

-aun sigues con tu frío sarcasmo, jeje- dijo con una gota al estilo anime en la frente

Todo el salón estaba como que O.O, estos dos se conocían?¿, pues parecía que si y desde mucho tiempo….

Flash back

Todos los niños de kinder estaban en el patio de la escuela, allí había un pequeño lago… todos los niños estaban jugando, pero una pelirosa malcriada estaba creando un plan malévolo (n/a: jejeje). Vio a un niño que estaba cerca del lago, así que decidió ir a verlo

- holap- dijo la niña muy inocentemente

- hola- dijo el niño viendo a la niña- me llamo naruto uzumaki y tu?

- yo? A pues yo me llamo sakura haruno- dijo la niña- te puedo pedir un favor?

- si el que quieras- dijo el niño

- te puedes poner de pie?- pregunto la niña con un dedo en la boca

- claro- dijo el niño y se puso de pie- que quieres?

- esto..- y lo empujo, el niño callo en el lago y se estaba ahogando- esto, te pasa por confiar en todo el mundo muajajaja

End flash back

_**Esto son los recuerdos más graciosos……**_

- ejem ejem, chicos siéntense- dijo el hombre que estaba leyendo el "libro naranja con sospechoso contenido grafico"- esperen un minuto, a usted no la había visto por aquí, me supongo que es nueva ¿o me equivoco?- pregunto el lector de libros

- si no me ha visto por aquí es por algo, no cree?- dijo la chica con un tono irónico

- si, como sea, siéntense- dijo y siguió leyendo su libro "educativo"

- _sigue siendo la misma de siempre- _pensó naruto recordando viejos tiempos…

Flash back

Ya había pasado un año desde que conocía a sakura, y siempre la veía peleando con profesoras y niños

- QUE NO QUIERO!! NO QUIERO QUE ME TOQUE VIEJA!!- grito una niña pataleando en los brazos de una mujer

- que te quedes quieta engendro del demonio- trato vanamente calmar a la niña "decente" que tenia en brazos

Algo golpeo a la vieja, sakura había golpeado a la profesora en la cara y salio corriendo

- buuu, vieja descerebrada- dijo y le saco la lengua

- ya veras, niña malcriada, te dañare esa cara- dijo salio corriendo en busca de su "inocente" pequeña

End flash back

Los dos fueron a los puestos, pero sakura olvido por completo que no tenía uno y fue donde se encontraba el papito-peliplateado.

-oiga- dijo la pelinegra- oiga- volvió a decir- oiga tipo, necesito una silla- dijo pegándole a la mesa

- eh? Dijiste algo?- pregunto con su ojito feliz

- que no me escucho- dijo sakura llegando al punto de la histeria

-nop- dijo con su mismo ojito feliz

- que necesito una silla donde pueda sentarme- dijo sakura irritada

- mm, haber…- dijo mirando los puestos desocupados- _falta hinata y.. Sasuke, pero al lado de sasuke hay un puesto desocupado, mm se quedara allí- _dejo de pensar- mira allí hay un puesto desocupado

- ok- dijo y se dio la vuelta y se sentó en el puesto

- bueno chicos, ya empezaremos las clases- dijo el hombre poniéndose de pie- para los nuevos, mi nombre es kakashi hatak…- pero fue interrumpido..Sasuke había llegado

El chico sonrió cuando vio a la pelinegra sentada al lado de su puesto

- por lo visto, todos han querido llegar cuando quieren?- dijo el peliblanco

- hmph, estaba... En la enfermería- mintió y se fue a sentar

- ¡¡USTED SIEMPRE LLEGA TARDE VIEJO CON MAL CORTE!!- grito naruto

-_por que viene para acá, para que se acerca, ¿quiere que lo golpee?, hmph, esta escuela si que es rara, no quiero que venga, QUE SE VALLA!!- _estaba pensando, cuando vio que el chico se sentó a su lado

- hola sakurita- dijo sasuke con una sonrisa diabolizada

- maldición- dijo por lo bajo Sakura

-¡bueno, ya están completos! ¡Ahora si comencemos! – dijo kakashi

La clase comenzó normal, pero Sakura no entendía nada de matemáticas, es no era su fuerte, lo que siempre le gusto fue hacer explotar las cosas, le gustaba mucho estar en el laboratorio de química, el problema era que no le gustaba la matemática, y para hacer química se necesitaba la…matemática

Algo le pareció muy peculiar a Sakura…sasuke estaba muy concentrado en la matemática, estaba haciendo el ejercicio que había puesto el maestro. Desde un comienzo pensó que sasuke era un "muñequito plástico sin cerebro", pero se acababa de dar cuenta que era todo lo contrario…

- se ve que no sabes nada- dijo sasuke sin mirar a Sakura

- hmph- "dijo" Sakura y volteo la cara

- no seas así, yo te ayudo- dijo sasuke acercándose al puesto de Sakura- mira, esto se hace así. Este número lo multiplicas con este y después divides este con este, pasas a raíz cuadrada a este, lo pasas a racional y después a decimal y listo

- gracias- dijo Sakura

- por que me las das, igual me tienes que dar algo a cambio – dijo sasuke con una sonrisa

- pues yo no pedí tu ayuda- dijo Sakura empezando a molestarse

- pues no me negaste que te la diera- dijo sasuke usando la respuesta de Sakura en su contra

- pues pensé que eras un poquito considerado- hizo una pausa- pero me di cuenta que no, además no te daré nada a cambio

Justo en ese momento sonó el timbre del receso, Sakura dio un gritillo de emoción y salio corriendo por los pasillos

- hmph, molesta- dijo sasuke y salio con las manos en los bolsillos- después le cobrare la explicada

-¡¡teme!! Ven rápido que Sakura-chan esta esperando- le dijo a sasuke y murmuro- no querrás verle enojada o ¿sí?

- hmph baka- dijo sasuke "inusualmente" entusiasmado

Algo dejo a sasuke y a naruto O.O. Afuera Sakura estaba siendo abrazada por la espalda por un hombre de cabello negro amarrado por un coleta baja…

-hola sakurita- dijo el extraño besándole la mejilla, pero desde los ojos de naruto y sasuke pareció un beso en "otra" parte.

- hola itachi-sempai- dijo dándose vuelta Sakura para saludarle- te extraño…¡¡POR QUE ME TRAJISTES A ESTE ANTRO DE DEPRAVADOS MENTALES!!

- itachi…- murmuro sasuke con el ceño fruncido, pero aun audible para itachi, el cual al sentirse llamado y respondió…

- hola estupido hermano pequeño- dijo itachi mirando a sasuke

Sakura seguía colgada del cuello de itachi, eso parecía tensional para sasuke, quien por primera vez en su vida, deseaba ser como itachi…

- itachi, sácame de aquí, onegai…- decía Sakura como niña inocente- te daré algo a cambio- esta vez lo dijo un poco sensual, algo que puso aun mas enojado a sasuke

- bueno, si lo pones así, como mucho gusto, pero de todos modos te iba a sacar- dijo itachi- tengo que "aclarar" unos "asuntos" contigo- lo dijo igual de sensual

-ok- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa- vamos..

- NO TE PUEDES LLEVAR A SAKURA!!- grito sasuke en un impulso de desesperación

**Tan tan tan tan!! Tarara taran allí les dejo con la duda… el otro cap! trata de….ja! no les voy a decir!!, jejeje se que soy un sarnosa, pero las cosas son así. Yo escribo, ustedes leen y me dejan reviews jajaaj XD **

**Nos leeremos**

**Hasta la próxima**

**Sayo!!**


	5. cap 5!

Holap

**Holap!!, como les va! Espero que bien, como ven aquí les traigo el cap 5! Me gusto mucho el cap anterior jijijij, espero que a ustedes también… les recomiendo que lean el fic la muñeca china, también es otro de mis fics, mi segundo fic para ser exactos, creo que les va a gustar…bueno voy a dejar de entretenerlos para que puedan leer este cap (inner: es lo mejor que puedes hacer) ok ok**

**Bueno…**

**Aquí les va!!**

…**. Encuentro de hermanos….**

…**sakura provoca a sasuke…**

**- **

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

- NO TE PUEDES LLEVAR A SAKURA- grito sasuke inesperadamente

- a no? Y por que, hermano estupido?- dijo itachi cogiendo a sakura de la cintura

- por que hoy es el primer día de clases, y no se acepta sacar a los alumnos de aquí hasta dentro del primer mes- dijo un señora rubia, con ojos color miel, MUY voluptuosa en todo el sentido de la palabra, alta y esbelta, parecía ser joven…

- lo siento señora, no sabia que eso no se permitía, para la próxima lo tendré en cuenta, de todas maneras, necesito hablar con esta señorita por unos asuntos pendientes- dijo itachi mirando a la señora

- que es usted de ella?- pregunto la señora

- soy su tutor, me llamo itachi uchica, cual es su nombre?- pregunto itachi

- me llamo tsunade y soy la directora de la institución- dijo la señora- pero si desea hablar con ella, lo tiene que hacer dentro de la institución

- lo entiendo- dijo itachi mirando a sakura, la cual tenia los cachetes inflados por el enojo

- si me disculpan, tengo que irme, nos veremos luego señor uchiha- dijo tsunade y se fue

- como ya vez sakurita, no podemos ir a ningún lado así que tendremos que arreglar nuestros asuntos aquí- dijo itachi mirando a la haruno

- pero no quiero itachi-sempai, yo quiero irme contigo, vale no seas malito con tu sakurita- dijo sakura colgándose del cuello de itachi a acercándolo hacia ella, sasuke estaba que cogía a itachi y lo golpeaba, y después cogiera a sakura y se la llevara a su habitación a hacerla sentir lo bueno de la vida- no puedo soportar mas-

- hay que cumplir las ordenes sakura, mejor arreglemos las cosas en otro lugar, que tal si vamos a tu habitación- dijo itachi

- bueno, pero no te voy a dar nada a cambio por no llevarme a salir, hmph- dijo sakura volviendo a inflar los cachetes como a una niña a la que no le cumplen sus caprichos

-chao hermano estupido- dijo itachi antes que sakura lo agarrara de la mano para llevárselo

- chao sasuke, adiós naruto- se despidió sakura

- hmph- "dijo" sasuke

- hay sakura, hay sakura, no has cambiado nada, tu eres tan tu- dijo naruto para si mismo- teme!! Yo también me voy, no eh ido a ver a hinata-chan, nos vemos- y salio corriendo

- hmph, no sabes con lo que te estas metiendo sa-ku-ra- murmuro sasuke para si mismo, y salio de allí

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoO

- me parece que te gusta hacer enojar a mi hermano, no sakura?- dijo itachi con una sonrisa

- yo? No, pero es algo divertido, además que intento besarme hoy!! Puedes creerlo, pienso que se parece mucho a ti- dijo sakura- además, tu sabes que a mi me gusta estar contigo jajaja-

- pues a mi estupido hermano no le cae en gracia que hagas eso- dijo itachi-

- a mi no me importa lo que piense tu hermano, yo no le presto atención a lo que diga la gente- dijo sakura

- pues de eso me di cuente hace años, sigues siendo la misma sakurita, jaja- dijo itachi riendo

Itachi estaba sentado en la cama, sakura se sentó a su la lado

- itachi-sempai- dijo sakura abrazando a itachi, el cual se tiro en la cama quedando los dos acostados, sakura tenia la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de itachi- nunca me dijiste que tenias un hermano- dijo sakura mirando a itachi

- a no? Nunca te lo dije?- pregunto itachi y sakura asintió- pues el es mi hermano menor, se llama sasuke

- mm yap, y por que nunca me habías contado?- pregunto sakura

- pensé que no era necesario- dijo itachi cerrando los ojos, sakura poco a poco los fue cerrando, pero el timbre sonó dando por terminado el receso, y acabando con el momento que tenían los dos jóvenes

- bueno mi sakurita, creo que ya es hora de que me valla, vendré en un mes- dijo itachi y se puso de pie

- bueno, pero que no se te olvide eehhh!- dijo sakura y le dio un beso en la mejilla

-claro que no se me va a olvidar- dijo itachi

Itachi se fue dejando sola a sakura. Sakura se volvió a sentar en la cama, y se puso a pensar en quien sabe que cosas, cuando se dispuso a irse, abrió la puerta, todo fue muy rápido, sasuke la había cogido de las muñecas y la había acorralado en la pared

- QUE CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO, IDIOTA!- dijo sakura

- estoy cobrando mis explicaciones- dijo sasuke en el oído de sakura

- suéltame o no respondo por mis actos diabólicos- dijo sakura con el ceño fruncido

- primero déjame hacer algo- dijo sasuke, empezando a pasar su lengua por la mejilla de ella, para después seguir en sus labios, y después la soltó enseguida para no recibir un golpe inmediato

- hmph- dijo sakura y se pasó la mano por la boca y mejilla en forma de asco- tú vuelves hacer eso y te juro que te mato, imbecil

- pues si hay una primera vez en lo que haga esto, seguramente hay dos y tres en las que va a ser mejores- dijo sasuke pasándose la lengua por los labios en forma sexy (n/a: amo a sasuke, algún día tendré un hijo con el, lo juro, de veras!)

- no lo creo, a menos que yo te incite- dijo sakura en forma sensual, y empezó a caminar hacia el, después paso las manos por su cuello y empezó a jalar de sus rebeldes cabellos- verdad- dijo sakura acercándose a solo unos cuantos centímetros- solo tengo que incitarte a que me beses, me toques- dijo sakura empezando a rozar sus labios- pero eso no va a suceder- y le pego con su rodilla en su parte sensible- esto demuestra que no estoy bromeando, entendiste, idiota- y se fue

- mierda, esto duele y mucho, pero al menos valió la pena- dijo sasuke retorciéndose en el suelo del dolor que le producía su "orgullo"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

…._una semana después…_

No había pasado nada paranormal con sakura y sasuke. Desde ese día sakura evitaba por todo medio acercarse a el, no era por miedo, sino por prevención, no quería tener uno de esos encuentros "calurosos" con el, solo le hablaba por algo muy importante y necesario

Sakura acababa de salir de su habitación, estaba en la cafetería comiendo algo para desayunar, pidió que le dieran un jugo de naranja y unas galletas de miel. Empezó a comer su desayuno tranquila y felizmente, pero su felicidad se acabo cuando vio a sasuke mirándola y sonriendo- _**mierda**_- pensó enseguida cuando lo vio acercarse a ella, pero al lado de el venia nada mas y nada menos que suigetsu, suspiro de alivio, no quería ser acosada por ese "modelito de cuarta" como ella le decía

- hola hermanita- dijo suigetsu al frente de ella- te molestaría si me siento?- pregunto el

- no, para nada- dijo sakura sonriéndole- ya desayunaste?- pregunto

- sip- dijo- oye cuando vas a practicar con la guitarra? Me supongo que la trajiste al internado, no?- pregunto

- claro que la traje, jamás la dejaría en casa de mamá, te juro que si la dejo, la parte en pedacitos microscópicos y los echaría a la basura- dijo sakura con una expresión de traumada psicológicamente

- ya ya, no es para tanto- dijo suigetsu riendo nerviosamente- oye, el sábado de la próxima semana iremos a un toque de rock, quieres ir? – pregunto con una gran sonrisa mostrando sus dientes de tiburón

- claro! Es lo que mas me gustaría, tengo que despejarme de las matemáticas- dijo sakura estirándose un poco

- bueno, nos encontraremos en mi habitación para que vallamos juntos, nadie se puede enterar, esto va a ser una pequeña escapadilla de comienzo de año, ok?- dijo suigetsu

- ok, entiendo el plan, a que horas es?- pregunto

- a las 9:00pm nos encontramos en mi habitación

- bien- dijo sakura anotando eso en una servilleta- nos veremos el próximo sábado

- no te tardes, eh?- dijo suigetsu poniéndose de pie

- claro!- dijo sakura

En ese momento sonó el timbre, dando por comenzada la jornada de estudios. Sakura empezó a subir las escaleras, allí vio a sasuke con ino, sonrió amargamente- _**valla perra la que tengo de compañera**_- pensó sakura para sus adentros

- hola frentezota- dijo ino saludando a sakura con la mano

- hola ino cerda- dijo sakura

- bueno, yo me voy, tengo que comenzar las clases si no quiero perder ninguna materia, nos vemos! Chao sasuke-kun

- chao ino, nos vemos después- dijo sasuke mirando como ella seguía subiendo las escaleras

- yo también me voy, adiós uchiha- dijo sakura fríamente

- no te vallas, es que acaso me tienes miedo- dijo sasuke tomando la mano de sakura

- ¿quien le puede tener miedo a un insecto como tu?- dijo sakura mirándolo a los ojos

- pues tu, supongo- dijo sasuke sin soltar de su agarre- sabes, me dolió lo que me hiciste en la habitación, me dolió y mucho- y se fue acercando

- créeme que no lo dudaría en volver a hacerlo- dijo sakura alejándose- ya me tengo que ir, nos veremos en otra ocasión- y se zafó del agarre y salio corriendo

- hmph, molesta pelinegra- dijo sasuke

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

El día había pasado común y corriente, sasuke molestando a sakura, sakura golpeando a naruto, suigetsu golpeando a sasuke, sakura golpeándolos a los dos, ino peleando con sakura, hinata separándolas con su inexplicable arranque, tenten jugando con una navaja, neji quitándosela para molestarla, y así paso el día, lleno de peleas estúpidas

La pelinegra llego a su habitación y se quito la molesta falda y se desabotonó todos los botones de la blusa, estaba medio desnuda.

Sakura quería practicar con su súper guitarra, así que decidió buscarla

- maldición!! Donde esta esa fucking guitarra!!- Grito sakura desesperada buscando su guitarra en sus pertenencias- por fin!! Dios, gracias por iluminarme (n/a: jijijiji eso se me salio por una iluminación en el cerebro)

Cogió su reproductor ipod, se puso sus audífonos en los oídos, y busco la canción _**toxicity- system of the down. **_Empezó a tocarla suavemente y después rápido, se monto en la silla y empezó a tocar como nunca lo había hecho, eso era increíble parecía toda una estrella de rock. Después se canso y se bajo de la silla dejando la guitarra en la cama (su guitarra era, negra con una carabela fucsia), estaba cansada y sudada, parecía que hubiera hecho "eso". De repente sonó la puerta. Sakura no se cambio, porque pensaba que era una mujer, no tenia porque cambiarse, todas las mujeres tenían lo mismo pero en diferente proporciones, y no es que sakura era una mujer de la que pudiera presumir de su cuerpo, ella era normal, no tenia los pechos muy grandes, era alta, con unas muy bonitas piernas, no era bellísima pero tampoco era un bagre del rio…

- hola chicas- dijo sakura, pero sus ojos se abrieron demasiado al ver que no era una chica la que estaba al otro lado de puerta, sino que era nada mas y nada menos que….sasuke uchiha

- uy yuyui, pero miren a quien tenemos aquí- dijo sasuke mirando descaradamente a sakura, sin un poquito de disimulo- que clase de recibimiento son estos-

- lo siento, que quieres uchiha- dijo sakura cerrando la puerta y solo sacando la cabeza, estaba muy sonrojada, nunca pensó que era sasuke era el que estaba a un paso de su habitación

- solo venia a saludarte, pero claro, ahora no tengo ganas de eso- dijo sasuke relamiéndose los labios

- hmph, chao- dijo sakura cerrando la puerta enojada

- espera- dijo sasuke poniendo el pie antes que la puerta se cerrara- no seas tan arisca, solo venia por que suigetsu me dijo que tu sabias tocar la guitarra, y eso me intereso mucho

- a mi no me importa- dijo sakura haciendo presión

- ya me aburrí- dijo sasuke abriendo la puerta de un solo empujón, entro a la habitación y se cerro la puerta tras si

- no quiero hablar contigo- dijo sakura con el ceño fruncido

- pues yo si- dijo sasuke

- yo soy la que mando aquí, así que salte o….- pero fue interrumpida

- pero que, que vas a hacer, ¿gritar?, no me hagas reír sakurita- dijo sasuke acercándose

- te lo advierto, uchiha- dijo sakura

En ese momento entro la cerda, sakura suspiro de alivio, en ese momento amaba a la cerda como nunca en su vida, sasuke dijo un: _**hmph**_- y salio de la habitación. Sakura se abalanzo sobre la cerda y la abrazo

- GRACIAS CERDA, SIEMPRE TE VOY A QUERER- dijo sakura

- que? Y yo que hice, no me digas que estabas haciendo esas "cosas" con sasuke-kun- dijo ino con un tono pícaro

- ¡¡NO!! Nada que ver, yo con el ni a la esquina- dijo sakura levantándose y caminando hacia el baño

-¿y esta qué?, bueno, me voy a cambiar, voy a ver shikamaru para que me explique ingles- dijo ino y se dispuso a esperar a la frentona para poder darse un ducha

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- _si que vale la pena esta chica, esta rebuena, esta muy buena, este será mi nueva presa, no la dejare ir, no señor- _ pensaba sasuke, mientras se dirigía a su habitación- esta será mi nueva presa, así tenga que esperar mucho….


	6. cap 6!

**oHolap! Queridos lectores, gracias por todos sus reviews, me han motivado, pero quiero más y más de ellos siempre!! (¬¬ cálmate) ok ok, este es el cap 6! De fuera de mi libertad… espero y sea de su agrado!**

**Esta vez es sakura la que narra la historia!**

**Bueno…**

**Aquí les va!!**

**Cap. 6!**

…**La Adopción…**

… **Un encuentro caluroso en el vestidor de hombres…**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Ya era viernes, faltaba una semana para ir al toque de rock que había dicho suigetsu. Hoy dirían quien iba mal en matemáticas- **maldita materia, quien fue el hijo de /·) que la creo- **pensé. Ya amaneció, y tengo que levantarme o sino tendré castigo por llegar tarde a clase. Me levanto y veo que son las 6:07 am, aun me queda tiempo para darme una ducha y cambiarme.

Ya cambiada y arreglada, me toca peinarme- lo que menos me gusta hacer- es que no le veo gracia, porque los hombres no se peinan y nosotras si? No me parece. Me paso las manos por el pelo y lo desenredo con los dedos. Veo a mi pequeño gato aun dormido, le acaricio el pelaje negro y después voy hacia la mininevera y busco un poco de leche, la hecho en una tasa y la dejo a un costado de la pared.

Salgo de mi habitación y veo a la gente caminando por los pasillos del edifico, entro en el ascensor, el cual está repleto de mujeres. Llego hasta la última planta y salgo del edificio. Camino por las canchas y llego al salón de clases, ya han llegado la mayoría, pero aun no ha llegado el maestro- **maldito viejo irresponsable- **digo para mí. Llego hasta mi puesto y al lado veo que esta el modelito de cuarta y su sonrisita estúpida.

-hola sakura- dijo sasuke mirándome detalladamente

- hola- digo sin mirarlo y me siento en mi puesto

En ese momento llega naruto hasta mi puesto y me grita al odio, yo lo golpeo, cuando se va a dar cuenta que me va a dejar sorda por tanto gritar?, miro hacia la puerta y está entrando nada más y nada menos que kakashi. Lo veo detalladamente, sasuke lo nota, pero no dice nada, ja! Parece enojado, eso me da gusto, que sufra, jajaja. Ya todos estamos en el salón, solo falta que el viejo empiece a dictar la clase.

- buenos días a todos- dijo kakashi- hoy vamos a hacer un examen- todos nosotros lo miramos con odio, a quien se le ocurre hacer un examen sin avisar??, bueno, de todas maneras si me hubiera avisado no estudiaría, soy muy vaga….

Empezó a entregar las hojas, yo no entendía nada de nada, mire a sasuke, el cual me negó que me copiara, me arrepentí por haberlo golpeado en su fábrica de uchihas,- **kuso!!- **pensé, todo era inentendible para mí, no entendía una /()("

Paso una hora y el viejo recogió los exámenes, empezó a revisarlos silenciosamente en su puesto de trabajo, yo estaba cansada, acosté la cabeza en la mesa, y mire hacia la ventana, la cual está al lado de sasuke, el me mira pero yo hago caso omiso. Me sonríe y yo le gruño, ahora hecho una carcajada, porque demonios se estaba riendo??, que le causaba tanta gracia??, lo mire con odio y voltee la cara. Kakashi se levanto del puesto con los exámenes en la mano

-esto, bueno chicos, les fue mal a algunos, y a otros les fue bien- hizo una pausa- vamos a hacer un pequeño trabajo de ayuda. Los mas buenos tienen que adoptar a los más malos, así los malos podrán mejorar con la ayuda proporcionada por los buenos, el más malo quedara con el más bueno, los buenos serán los siguientes: sasuke, hinata, neji, shikamaru, Aarón, Ezequiel, nika, mere, Daniela etc. (n/a: los de relleno, ustedes saben, menos mi amiga Daniela)

- lo que quieran pueden elegir a su hijo en adopción, los que no, los elijo yo- todos los chicos se quedaron en silencio, pero sasuke alzo la mano, ahí no, eso era malo, veía sus intenciones negras en su mirada, el me iba a- yo quiero adoptar a sakura- elegir a mi

- mierda!- murmure, cuan maldito podría llegar a ser sasuke uchiha, el muy maldito me miro con una sonrisa socarrona, yo lo fulmine, kakashi se dio cuenta de eso y dijo- sakura tienes alguna obje…- no, ella no tiene ninguna- dijo sasuke antes que yo dijera algo, como se atrevía ese maldito a responder por mi!!- bueno entonces les daré a su hijo en adopción- dijo kakashi poniéndole pareja a los otros chicos

Sasuke se volvió a sentar en su puesto, me miro y dijo: ahora tendrás que estar conmigo para que no tengas que venir a clases de verano…- yo solo pronuncie un **"hmph"** y voltee la cara, el solo sonrió y miro por la ventana. Sonó el timbre dando por terminada la hora de clases. Mire a ino que estaba al lado mío

-oye cerda, que toca ahora?- pregunte

- no se frentona, creo que…mm...Déjame ver... Toca deporte, si deporte- dijo mirando su agenda de corazones- _que fresa cursilera- _pensé

Llego una vieja, estaba a medio vestir, usaba unos shorts negros con rayas blancas a los lados, una camiseta blanca larga, unos tenis, y una gorra.

- oigan gusanos, salgan ahora mismo- dijo golpeando la mesa con la mano- AHORA!- dijo viendo que no nos movíamos

Yo me puse de pie y tome mi pequeño bolso, aun no conocía muy bien la institución, así que me dirigí a no sé qué lado, después de unos 10 min vi una puerta que decía vestidores de mujeres, entre allí y vi a todas las chicas de mi salón, vi mi casillero que era el 258, lo abrí y habían unos paquetes, era un uniforme, consistía en un short como el de la vieja de hace un rato, unos tenis negros con una raya blanca, una camisa blanca, pero sin gorra. Me lo puse, me ajustaba muy bien a mi cuerpo a decir verdad, me gustaba, era cómodo. Salí sin decir nada y fui al salón de gimnasia, allí estaban los chicos, sasuke se veía MUY bueno en todo el sentido de la palabra, tenía una pantaloneta negra, una camiseta blanca que le deja ver MUCHO y unos tenis. Camine con determinación no quería darle el gusto de que supiera que estaba muy guapo así que lo ignore. Me dirigí hacia una de las bancas y me senté, al lado mío estaba naruto, el no era la excepción, también dejaba mucho a la imaginación, y qué decir de suigetsu. Aun no me llegaba a la cabeza, ¿desde cuándo había tantos chicos buenos en una solo lugar? , Eso tenía que ser un sueño, siempre eh sido una mirona, no puedo negarlo, en mi antigua escuela mis amigas siempre me juzgaban por eso, pero es que hay que disfrutar de los deseos carnales que nos da la vida, además hay que deleitar el ojo ¿no?, yo solo me imagino a itachi-sempai con eso puesto, oh por DIOS se me va a salir la sangre por la nariz, se lo imaginan debe estar repapacito!!. Veo que la tipa (ósea mi maestra de deporte) empieza a gritar sobre cosas raras… y manda a los chicos a jugar un partido de futbol, a nosotras no nos dice nada.

La hora de clases se acabo y empiezo a caminar hacia los vestidores, no mire el letrero. Entro y me quito la camisa y después me empiezo a quitar el short. Después subo mi vista y veo a…..sasuke, eso no podía ser posible, que hacia el aquí??. Me tape como pude mi torso, menos mal y no me quite le sostén, eso me pasa por exhibicionista. El me mira y sonríe, POR DIOS, NO ME HABIA DADO CUENTA QUE ESTABA DESNUDO Y FRENTE A MIS OJOS, y 

lo peor de todo, NO HACE NADA PARA TAPARSE, ADEMAS QUE ESTA MOJADO Y GOTEANDO!!

- qu-e-h-a-ces-a-q-ui-¿?-pregunto yo tartamudeando, porque coño tartamudeo, eso es ridículo, nunca en mi vida había estado apenada, ni nunca había sido tímida, dirijo la vista al frente con tal de no mirar su "parte" baja

- más bien que haces tú aquí?- dijo el mirándome

- pues que crees, estoy en el vestidor- digo yo cambiando, uff menos mal!

- estas en el vestidor de hombres sa-ku-ra- dijo el desgraciado acercándose a mi

- no, no, yo estoy en el vestidor de mujeres, tu estas equivocado

- no sakura- dijo acorralándome, maldición, no quiero tocarlo, me acorrala y yo volteo la cara para no tener ningún roce con él, después se acerca a mi cuello y lo empieza a oler, yo no hago nada me da miedo de tocar "algo" indebido. Después lo empieza lamer, o por Dios creo que voy a sufrir un paro cardiaco. Poco a poco van cayendo gotas de agua a mi cuello, no aguanto más, mis piernas empiezan a temblar por su cercanía, esto es patético, tan bajo eh caído como para temblar por un insecto como él??, no señor, eso sí que no, y pienso jugarle una mala pasada

Lo cojo inesperadamente por la cara y lo beso, el empieza a corresponder perfectamente, me estrella contra la pared y pega su cuerpo con el mío, yo doy un pequeño suspiro, sé que eso les fascina a los hombres, me lo dijo itachi cuando teníamos nuestras "reuniones", abro los ojos y veo que él los tiene cerrados, miro por todos lados y veo que esta su ropa, el va descendiendo por mi cuello, después yo lo cojo de la cara y lo beso después me alejo, el me mira feo, supongo que por interrumpirle su distracción.

- no sasuke, no aquí- digo yo, mirándolo con una sonrisa

- si sakura, si aquí- dijo acercándose de nuevo, yo lo alejo

- no sasuke, ya dije que no!- digo y me empiezo a poner mi camisa, el sigue desnudo, pero no miro su parte, me da miedo…

- bueno- dice sasuke y se mete otra vez a la ducha

Yo con mucha cautela cojo su uniforme y lo dejo afuera del vestidor, después me devuelvo y veo a sasuke desnudo, y digo

- sasuke, nos vemos después- digo y voy a salir, pero antes- a! y tu uniforme está afuera ja!- le pico el ojo y le mando un beso desde lo lejos. Eso me dio 

mucha gracia, me imagino a sasuke buscando su ropa, creo que después de esto me va a matar… jajaja, pero mi vida consiste en hacer bromas y travesuras pesadas, como esas…. Ojala y se le quiten las ganas de buscarme y acosarme, yo solo soy de…. (N/a: ustedes saben quién)

Camino hacia el vestidor de chicas, aun no me eh cambiado. Entro y veo que ya no hay nadie, ¿tanto me demore en mi trabajo? Bueno, eso no importa, busco mi casillero, cojo mi uniforme, y me lo pongo. Salgo del vestidor y voy al salón de clases, supongo que me van a castigar por llegar tarde. Entro y veo que ya están dictando la clase- **mierda!-** murmuro, en ese momento llega sasuke que esta atrás mío. La maestra nos miro con enojo

- estas no son horas de llegar al salón, tendrán un castigo- dijo la vieja. Ella tenía los ojos rojos, el cabello negro, era blanca y alta- se quedaran afuera hasta que llegue el receso- dijo, yo iba a abrir la boca para protestar pero la vieja no me lo permitió- verdad señorita?- me dijo

- claro….- dije con una sonrisita fingida

La vieja nos dejo solos en el pasillo, yo estaba recargada en la pared, mientras que sasuke estaba mirando por la ventana. Después fijo la vista hacia mí, yo me puse nerviosa, que coño me estaba pasando ese día? ¿?

- eres muy graciosa, sakura- dijo el mirándome

- lo sé- dije yo con indiferencia

- no se te ocurra volver a hacer lo que hiciste- dijo el

- ¿por? ¿No te gusto mi bromilla?- dije yo con tono inocente

- no sakurita, no me gusto, así que no juegues conmigo- dijo él, se me pareció mucho a itachi por lo de sakurita

- yo dejo de jugar contigo, cuando tu dejes de jugar conmigo- dije yo enfrentándolo

- pues entonces no juguemos mas y seamos serios- dijo el

- jajajjaja- solté una carcajada- yo no soy seria con nadie, y menos contigo- dije

- pues entonces aprenderás- dijo el

- ¿a si? – dije yo aguantando la risa

- si- dijo el poniéndose al lado mío

- no lo creo- dije yo

- yo si- dijo

En ese momento sonó el timbre dando por terminada las clases, ahora era receso, me puse de pie, y fui hasta donde se encontraban las chicas, nos pusimos a hablar de babosadas, después me puse a escuchar música con mi reproductor, la que más me gustaba era una que se llama- **pólice benz- máximum of the hormone**- es muy metal, pero me gusta

- hey chicas, ¿ustedes van al toque?- les pregunte

- n-o se-si-deba-mo-s-dijo hinata cagandola como siempre

- no seas cagona hinata- dijo tenten con una mueca de fastidio

-YO NO SOY NINGUNA CAGONA, VOY A IR, ¡DE VERAS!- dijo hinata en uno de sus arranques

- ok, ¿quiénes van a ir frentona?- pregunto ino

- no sé, solo me dijeron que era el sábado, cerda- dije tomando un poco del jugo que tenía en la mano

- y donde nos encontramos?- pregunto tenten

- en la habitación de mi hermano- dije

Con el tiempo, nos fuimos volviendo amigas, aunque nos insultábamos, pero éramos amigas, insultarnos era una forma de cariño, pero a nuestra manera…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_¡¡Sábado….día del toque….!!_

Era el día del toque, todo era una locura, ya quería que fuera de noche para irme….

Todas estábamos en la habitación arreglándonos. La prefecta de los dormitorios ya había pasado para ver si estábamos dormidas, así que no teníamos de que preocuparnos. Ino llevaba una falda negra, una blusa de color morado con un escote en forma de v, unos zapatos converse, hinata llevaba una blusa larga fucsia, un short morado y unos botines. Tenten llevaba un vestido MUY mostron de color amarillo y unos tacones, y yo llevaba una falda tableada de cuadros negros con rojos, una capucha negra, una blusa negra trasparente con un sostén rojo y unas botas debajo de las rodillas negras con cadenas

Ya eran las 8:47 pm, bajamos por las escaleras para no hacer tanto ruido, los malditos tacones de tenten rechinaba en el suelo.

- QUITATE ESOS (/&/?·¬€ TACONES!!- grite, esos malditas cosas me estaban desesperando

- NO PUEDO!!- me grito tenten

- c-al-me-n-ce-,-no-s-va-n-a-p-il-l-ar-dijo hinata

- TU TE CALLAS!- dijo tenten

- TU NO CALLAS A HINATA!- se metió ino

- MUERETE CERDA!- dije yo, ¿quien metió en la conversación a esa perra regalada?

-MUERETE TU FRENTONA- me grito la ino-cerda, me abalance sobre ella, hinata y tenten estaban peleando

- YA!- grito tenten- ya basta, nos van a pillar, así que rápido.- Todas nos miramos en silencio.- ok- dijo ino. Caminamos y llegamos a la puerta del edificio, esta parte era la más difícil, había un vigilante, estaba medio dormido, caminé hacia él y le puse un poco de somnífero en el agua y se la entregue

- ¿cómo le va?- dije yo pareciendo amable

- ¿qué quieres?- dijo él un poco frio

- solo quería darle las buenas noche- dije, pero que buena actriz soy ¿no creen?

- hmph, bueno, lárgate- me dijo, yo con una sonrisita hipócrita me fui

Después me escondí detrás de unas escaleras y lo vi, en pocos minutos después se empezó a tomar el agua. Duramos media hora esperando y quedo profundamente dormido. Salimos y llegamos al otro edificio. Vimos a suigetsu en la ventana y nos dijo que subiéramos por allí. Yo subí de última, mi hermano no tenía consideración. Ya estábamos arriba y vi a sasuke, naruto, neji, shikamaru, y otros ahí que ni conocía

- vámonos- dijo suigetsu, sasuke se puso al lado mío, yo lo ignore, ni lo salude. Caminamos y bajamos por la ventana, ¿Por qué coño subimos? Era una pérdida de tiempo…

Llegamos al toque, y empezamos a tomar y a gritar, saltábamos y corríamos, nos empujábamos y de todo, yo creo que más de una quedo rota… yo estaba mareada de tanto sake que había tomado. Vi a sasuke y me cogió del brazo y me llevo a no sé donde, me metió en un cuarto y me empezó a besar…..

**Hola!! Los deje con el desconcierto ¿verdad?, bueno el próximo cap trata de….. ja! No les voy a decir, soy una perra sádica, lo se lo sé pero que se hace…. **

**Lo quiero mucho a todos, no lo olviden **

**Espero reviews!!**

**Sayo!**

**Nos leemos!**


	7. cap 7!

Hola

**Hola!! Queridos lectores!!, les gusto el cap 6?? Ojala que si, como ven, aquí les traigo el cap 7!!, que va a estar mas interesante! (Daniela muérete att: inner de mafe-chan) jijijiji mi inner te odia!**

**Bueno los voy a dejar de entretener…**

**Espero que les guste el cap 7**

**Aquí les va!**

**Este capitulo lo narro yop!!**

**Cáp. 6!!**

**Naruto no me pertenece, pero si Karin queda con sasuke, juro que voy a Japón y mato a masashi kishimoto!!**

…**SASUKE, ME VIOLASTE!...**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Sasuke llevo a sakura a un cuarto pequeño, y la empezó a besar; sakura, que no estaba en todos sus sentidos, correspondió perfectamente. La apego a la pared, y desde sus labios fue descendiendo hasta su cuello y lo empezó a lamer, sakura desabotono su camisa negra y lo empezó a tocar. Sasuke no se quedo atrás y empezó a meter su mano por la falda acariciando su trasero y muslos. Sakura lo agarro de la correa y se la empezó a quitar. Sasuke le quito la capucha, para poder seguir por los hombros, después quito su blusa y empezó a masajear sus pechos aun encima del sostén

- itachi-sempai- gimió sakura. Sasuke se quedo quieto cuando escucho el nombre de su hermano en los labios de la mujer a la que estaba besando. ¿Cómo podía ser eso posible? Estaba con sasuke no con itachi, esto era horrible!

Sakura se quedo dormida en los brazos de sasuke. Sasuke la miro con enojo, ¿y quien no? después sonrió, tenia una sonrisa malévola en los labios, se podía decir que hasta diabólica… el iba a hacer algo…

- esta me las pagas, sa-ku-ra- dijo sasuke y se la llevo-

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- mierda…donde estoy?- dijo sakura con fastidio y empezó a abrir los ojos, pero se le hacia difícil, tenia un maldito dolor de cabeza, ganas de vomitar, le dolía todo el cuerpo y NO SABIA DONDE ESTABA!

Miro a todos lados y vio que estaba en una habitación muy bonita, como los de los hoteles cinco estrellas. Después se quiso poner de pie, pero toco algo o a alguien, voltio la mirada temerosa, y vio a….sasuke dormido y desnudo, fijo la vista hacia sus pechos, y se dio cuenta de que ella estaba…desnuda y medio tapada con una sabana… esto no podía ser…ellos…habían….tenido….sexo….

No, no, no, no, no, no! ESTO NO PODIA SER! CUANDO HABIAN HECHO ESO! ELLA NO SE ACORDABA DE NADA,….seguramente…. SASUKE LA HABÍA VIOLADO!!

Sakura movió a sasuke desesperadamente, este medio abrió lo ojos.

- ¿quieres mas, sa-ku-ra?- pregunto el sensualmente

- co-co-como- fue-es-to- tartamudeo sakura- que-pa-s-o-a-no-che

- uy sakura, no te acuerdas, gemías mi nombre de tanto placer que te daba- mintió

- no no no, esto no paso, es broma ¿verdad?- dijo sakura esperanzada

- no sakura, tu ayer me pediste que te hiciera mía- mintió otra vez- y eres toda una experta

- ¡PERO TE DEBISTE DAR CUENTA QUE ESTABA BORRACHA!- grito sakura con desesperación- TU ME VIOLASTE SASUKE!

- te repito la sección de anoche- dijo sasuke haciendo caso omiso de lo decía sakura, la iba a hacer sufrir, de eso estaba seguro…

- mierda sasuke, escúchame- dijo sakura a punto del colapso- esto quiero que quede entre nosotros- dijo sakura mirándolo fijamente, no se había dado cuenta que estaba entre la piernas de sasuke y con las manos en su pecho

- ¿y por qué?- pregunto sasuke

-¡POR QUE ESTO FUE UN ERROR!- grito sakura- esto no fue realmente, esto fue una equivocación- se controlo

- sakura no te prometo nada- dijo sasuke tocando el muslo de sakura

- pero sasuke, no me hagas esto- dijo sakura apunto de llorar- hago lo que quieras, que diría itachi-sempai de esto, y suigetsu

Otra vez itachi, por que coño, el no era nadie.

- sakura, a mi no me importa lo que piensen ellos- dijo sasuke muy serio

- A MI SI, A MI SI ME IMPORTA SASUKE- grito sakura- y si tú llegas a abrir la boca, te juro que no respondo, ¡te lo juro!

- no estas en posición de amenazarme- dijo sasuke

- no lo estoy, pero esta es una advertencia- dijo sakura

En ese momento llego la mucama y los vio en esa posición comprometedora. Sasuke con las piernas abiertas, sakura en el centro de estas con las manos en su pecho, y sus caras muy cerca…

- no es lo que…- dijo, pero la mucama cerro la puerta- usted esta pensando- termino la frase

Sakura se puso de pie, y empezó a buscar su ropa, la cual no sabía donde demonios estaba. Encontró su sostén y las braguitas. Entro al baño y se las puso

Sasuke estaba pensando…

**Flash back**

Se llevo a sakura a un hotel, y pago la habitación

Sakura estaba dormida. La cargo en brazos y la llevo a la habitación, después la dejo en la cama y le empezó a quitar la ropa, la dejo completamente desnuda, después se desvistió el, y dejo toda la ropa tirada y todo desordenado para que pensara que había pasado algo paranormal…

**End flash back**

El no había tocado a sakura….

Sakura salio del baño solo en ropa interior, y se puso a buscar sus otras cosas, sasuke estaba tirado en la cama viendo como ella se metía debajo de la cama, detrás de la puerta, encima de los estantes. Era un verdadero deleite verla de esa manera. Sakura encontró todo y se lo puso en los frente a los ojos de sasuke, es que si la había visto desnuda ¿para que cambiarse a escondidas?. Cogió su celular y se fue, sasuke todavía estaba tirado en la cama. Sakura regreso y lo miro con enojo

- llévame- dijo sakura

- ¿por que debería?- pregunto sasuke

- por que tu me trajiste aquí y no se como devolverme- dijo sakura frunciendo el ceño

- tienes que darme algo a cambio- dijo sasuke

- ¿tras que me violas, piensas que debería darte algo?- dijo sakura con fastidio- vete al diablo- y salio de la habitación

- te perderás- dijo sasuke- según tengo entendido no eres de París, eres de New York

- sasuke no sabes cuanto te odio- dijo sakura cerrando los ojos para calmarse

- el sentimiento es mutuo, mi querida- dijo sasuke poniéndose de pie- quiero que me des un beso a cambio

- eh? ¿Un beso? Eso es estupido- dijo sakura poniendo sus manos en su cadera

- si no me das un beso, no te llevo- dijo sasuke de lo mas tranquilo

- hmph- dijo sakura, se puso de puntillas y le dio un pequeño roce

- ¿a eso le llamas beso?- pregunto sasuke- me han dado mejores

- tsk!- dijo sakura y lo beso profundamente

- ese estuvo delicioso- dijo sasuke- espérame media hora

…_media hora después…_

Los dos estaban vestidos, sasuke y sakura bajaron las escaleras- **van a pensar que soy una puta- **pensó sakura volteando los ojos. Sasuke pidió un taxi, el cual llego en pocos minutos, se subieron en el y le dijeron que los llevara al internado

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Llegaron a las grandes puertas del internado, sasuke le pago al taxista, el cual veía descaradamente a sakura.

-¿y ahora qué hacemos?- pregunto sakura

- ven, es por aquí- dijo sasuke cogiendo a sakura de la mano

Llegaron a lo que parecía un bosque, se adentraron y empezaron a caminar, ese bosque daba con el instituto, menos mal ese día era domingo, ni los maestros ni las prefectas molestaban, ese día era sagrado para todos…

Llegaron a una de las canchas

- adiós- dijo sakura fríamente

- ¿ningún beso de despedida?- dijo sasuke esperando

- no querido- dijo sakura como una perra en celo

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ya eran las 2:00 pm de la tarde. Sakura subió las escaleras y llego a su habitación, cuando entro, vio a todos durmiendo en las camas, en el suelo, encima de otros. Era verdaderamente deplorable. Ino estaba con una pierna encima de shikamaru, hinata estaba a pocos centímetros de la cara de naruto, neji estaba en el suelo, tenten estaba en la cama, seguramente tenten haya sacado a neji de la cama a empujones. Mi gato estaba encima de la cabeza de naruto. Eso era verdaderamente gracioso.

De repente le llego una idea maquiavélica a sus oscuros pensamientos…

-maldita cerda….llego el momento de mi venganza kukukuku- dijo sakura con los mismos gestos que el señor bernz (o como se escriba) (de los Simpson)….

**Hola!! Los quiero a todos!!**

**Perdonen por dejarlo tan corto… pero es que….**

**Tengo que dejarlos con las incertidumbres, además que si son cortos más rápido publico!!**

**Los quiero, no lo olviden (inner: claro solo por los reviews ¬¬)**

**Buenos**

**Nos leemos **

**Sayo!!**


	8. cap 8!

**Hola!! Queridos lectores de fuera de mi libertad!!, como les va??, espero que bien!!, bueno, a lo que venía! Como ven les traje el cap 8!!**

**Siento haber dejado tan corto el anterior pero… no tenia con que hacer este!!**

**Bueno**

**Los dejo de entretener**

**Aquí les va!!**

**Cap 8!**

…**encerrados en la habitación…**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

-maldita frentona!, me las pagaras!- dijo ino leyendo un papel muy enojada

- ya cálmate ino, no es para tanto…- dijo shikamaru muy relajado

- TE PARECE POCO QUE NOS HAIGA PUBLICADO EN POCISIONES MUY COMPROMETEDORAS- dijo ino casi tragándoselo

"_**Sakura mira a ino y le quita la ropa, solo dejándola en ropa interior, lo mismo hizo con shikamaru. Al parecer estos dos estaban muy borrachos porque ni siquiera se movían por fastidio**_

_**Sakura con su mente diabólica, los puso en posiciones MUY PERO MUY comprometedoras, pensando que estuvieran haciendo "eso"…**_

_**Les empezó a tomar fotos, y en cada una les ponía posiciones diferentes. Después de hacer todo eso, les puso la ropa y los dejo tal y como estaban…**_

_**Se fue y rebelo las fotos y las publico en el periódico estudiantil- jajaja, con esto será suficiente…**_

__

_**Por esa simple razón, ino estaba que se tragaba a la chica de cabello negro"**_

Ino mira el periódico una y mil veces y se da cuenta de algo "**esto es por tu broma de mal gusto, cerda"** decía debajo del periódico

- jumm frentona, quieres jugar rudo- hizo una pausa- pues jugaremos rudo- termino con una sonrisa diabólica, shikamaru solo se limitaba a mirarla con miedo

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Esto es muy aburrido, la vieja está dando historia, hmph ¿para qué coño sirve la historia?, no tengo idea, pero me aburre. Alzo la vista, y veo a casi todos durmiendo, menos a hinata, que es muy aplicada. Recuesto mi cabeza en el pupitre, miro por la ventana, esta sasuke, nunca lo había detallado bien, es muy guapo, creo que sería un personaje para cualquier fantasía erótica de una chiquilla… claro, lo que tiene de guapo lo tiene de idiota!. Poco a poco me voy quedando dormida, pero algo choca contra mi frente

- MALDITA FRENTONA!, COMO SE TE OCURRE HACERME ESTO!- llego ino toda agitada y despeinada, lo me pongo de pie, que se ah creído esta cerda

- TU HAS COMENZADO CERDA!- grite yo desde mi puesto, ella estaba en la puerta con shikamaru al lado, el parecía absorto de lo que estaba pasando

- ESTA ME LAS PAGAS, TE LO JURO FRENTONA!- dijo ino y salió del salón hecha chipas, sentí todas las miradas en mí, pero no me importo y me volví a sentar, mi frente ardía, la muy perra me había tirado un cuaderno. Sentí la mirada de sasuke taladrándome la cara, ¿Qué no me podía dejar de mirar? ¿Tan bonita soy?, lo mire para que me dejara de mirar, nos miramos fijamente, era una pelea de miradas, pero sentí que me estaba ganando, y voltee la cara, maldición, yo quería ganar esa pelea, hmph!, sentí una leve risita a mi lado, voltee la cara bruscamente, por un momento pensé que me iba a desnucar,

- ¿de qué te ríes?- pregunte fríamente

- de que te gane- dijo el

- no me ganaste- dije yo ocultando mi ardides

- si lo hiciste- dijo el provocándome

- hmph muérete- dije volteando la cara

Sonó el timbre dando por terminada la última hora de clases, guarde mis cosas y me dispuse a salir. Camine por los pasillos y llegue a la salida, alguien me cogió del brazo, yo dirigí mis vista hacia el causante….sasuke

- que quieres- dije yo

- uy que fría, te van a salir arrugas- dijo el molestando

- eso no te importa- dije yo

- pues si te va a importar reprobar matemáticas- dijo él con su sonrisita estúpida

- _mierda, lo olvide-_ pensé en mi descuido- aja ¿y?- dije yo lo más fría que pude

- que tengo que responder por ti, quieras o no- dijo sasuke

- no me puedes obligar- dije yo, ya me estaba irritando ese idiota

-claro que si- y me cogió en brazos

- suéltame imbécil, que crees que haces- empecé a patalear, era un atrevido, no quería estar con él, ósea, ¡me violo!. Seguí pataleando, pero el muy maldito no me prestaba atención, llegamos a la habitación y me bajo

- ya estamos aquí- dijo él con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia

- hmph- "dije" yo mirándolo de forma retadora.

- Bien, comencemos – dijo sasuke invadiendo mi espacio personal.

- ¿no y que era matemáticas? – dije un poco sofocada por la cercanía de sasuke.

- hmph, calla – dijo sasuke besando mi cuello.

- pues no me voy a callar maldito pervertido – dije pegándole a sasuke en su entrepierna, es decir, en su fábrica de uchihas (n/a: eso no fue invención mía). Pero justo en el momento que le iba a pegar sasuke logro pararme.

- ¿crees que caería en tu juego por tercera vez? – dijo sasuke teniéndome mi pierna fuertemente.

- auch, suéltame me estas lastimando – dije tirando de mi pierna para que la soltara.

- si es lo que quieres – dijo sasuke soltándome, pero al estar tirando de mi pierna, me fui de espalda, lo cual el aprovecho para echarse encima de mí y darme un morrón de aquí al cielo, _si lo disfrute pero no dejare que lo sepa… jajaja_.

- basta, para desgraciado – dije tirándolo a un lado de mi, me levante rápidamente y me acerque la puerta, pero al tratar de abrirla me di cuenta que estaba con llave.

-¿con que le pusiste llave, no sasuke? – Dije acercándome a la ventana - pero eso no funcionara conmigo - dije "tirándome" de la ventana más cercana que pude ver. _Y digo "tirándome" porque el muy maldito logro cogerme de la pierna._

- no dejare que hagas tal locura, además yo no fui quien cerró la puerta – dijo sasuke tomándome fuertemente de mis brazos para que no me pudiera escapar.

- ¿no fuiste tú? Entonces ¿quien fue? – dije alejándolo lo más posible de mi persona.

- pues no se pero lo logre ver que ino nos seguía, supongo que cumplió su amenaza – dijo sasuke con una de esas sonrisas egocéntricas y cínicas que tanto odio y a la vez me gustan.

- maldita cerda, ya me las pagaras, ya verá esa zorra – dije yo con el puño en alto, logre ver a sasuke con una gótica estilo anime mirándome desconcertado.

- pues ya que ino me hizo un favor al dejarnos encerrados ¿hay que aprovecharlo no?- dijo el _¿Por qué este tipo no puede dejar de pensar en sexo?_

- ya sasuke, explícame la matemática de una vez para poder largarme de aquí, además solo piensas en sexo, sexo ahh y sexo – dije mirándolo burlonamente.

- no, yo quiero y ahora – dijo acercándose una vez más a mí.

- pero yo no te estoy dando mi autorización, además ya tu una vez me violaste eres un maldito abusador, me violaste, VIOLADOR, VIOLADOR, ME VIOLAN, ME VIOLAN, SUIGETSU!! AYUDAME!! POR FA…- grite yo histérica, pero sentí los labios cálidos de sasuke sobre los míos, no pude gritar mas

- al fin! Te callaste, molesta- dijo sasuke separándose de mí con fastidio

- tú no me callas, y me largo, chao imbécil- dije yo acercándome nuevamente a la ventana

- no, espera- dijo- no quieres que te explique matemáticas- en ese momento pare en seco, en serio necesitaba aprender o si no me tocaría dar clases de verano, y eso no era realmente lo que quería…

Me quede en su habitación hasta las 10:00pm, entendí muchas cosas, en realidad sasuke era un buen sensei, le entendí todo lo que no le entendí a kakashi _claro quién le entendería a ese viejo, si se la pasaba leyendo su libro para pervertidos, viejo enfermo, aunque eso no le quite lo papito._

- ya entendí lo que tenía que entender, así que me largo- dije y me puse de pie

- ¿y mi recompensa?- pregunto sasuke

- cual recompensa- dije _"este como es buen sensei, ya no cree en nadie" _

- ¿mi beso?_- _dijo el

- ¿perdón? Que yo sepa no elegí estar contigo en esto así que no tengo nada que pagarte- dije indignada

- hmph- sasuke se puso de pie y me cogió de la cintura y me beso

- al parecer vas a hacer esto cuando se te venga en gana- dije yo entre el beso

- pero si lo estas disfrutando- dijo el igual que yo

- puede ser- dije

- hmph- "dijo" el, recostándome a la pared, y seguir con su labor, yo no correspondía a todo, no le iba a dar el gusto.

- ya!- grite yo, no quería terminar violada como la otra vez

- pero si te estaba gustando- dijo sasuke acercándose a mi

- no, a ti te estaba gustando- dije yo y cogí mi bolso

- termina con lo que comenzaste- dijo sasuke y me cogió de la cintura y me recostó en la cama y me empezó besar, yo empecé a patalear, pero él no hizo caso, yo me di por vencida y le seguí el jueguito, además, ¿quien dice que no se puede disfrutar de los deseos carnales?, claro, no podíamos pasar a mas….

- ya, no quiero mas- dije yo separándome de el

- pero yo si- dijo el acercándose a mi

- pero tú no decides- dije yo con una sonrisita

- ¿y tu si?- pregunto el irónicamente

- sip- dije yo, esta vez si me iba a ir, ya no tendría más interrupciones. Cogí mi pequeño bolso. Tome la manilla de la puerta- diablos- no me acordaba que estaba cerrada. Voltee la miraba con una sonrisa seductora, sasuke aun estaba acostado en la cama, camine hacía el y me puse encima de él, me acerque a su cara y le di pequeños besos en su boca, el puso sus manos en mi trasero, me sentí bien, pero esa no era mi "labor" por ahora. Pase mis manos por su espalda, todavía no encontraba lo que estaba buscando así que me toco seguir en lo que estaba. Pase mis manos a su trasero, si que era acolchonado. 

Encontré lo que estaba buscando, me separe del lentamente. Fui hacia la puerta y la abrí con la llave que tenía en la mano

- gracias sasuke-kun- dije y le tire las llaves desde lo lejos

- hmph-

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- mierda, olvide algo en el salón- dije para mis adentros

Fui a la escuela y entre cautelosamente, todo estaba apagado. Camine por los pasillos y escuche unas voces, seguí caminando y cada vez las escuchaba más cerca, la curiosidad me embargo y decidí ir a ver donde era el escándalo.

Lo que vi me dejo sorprendida

- sakura- dijo un hombre

**Hola!!, les gusto el cap? Espero que sí…. El otro cap trata de…. Ja! No les voy a decir jejeje los dejare con la duda jijijij**

**Bueno, como sea**

**Quiero decirle a algunas personas (anónimas de los malos fics), gracias por querer ayudarme, ya vi la pagina, al comienzo pensé que era una broma de mal gusto, pero bueno, me di cuenta que no lo es… les agradezco mucho pero creo que yo puedo ayudarme sola con esto… tomare un poco sus sugerencias….**

**Bueno, mis saludos a SANTALIA, NAMINE, ESME-CHAN, PULGA, Y A OTROS QUE ME MANDAN RR!!**

**ESPERO MÁS DE ELLOS**

**¡¡SAYO!!**


	9. cap 9!

**Hola!! Queridos lectores!! Como les va?? Espero que bien!...según tengo entendido… les gusto mucho el cap. 8 de fuera de mi libertad!! Estuvo muy bueno… jejeje este será mucho mejor y emocionante…**

**Bueno..**

**Aquí les va!**

**Cap. 9!**

…**La apostadora alcohólica…**

**¡La legendaria perdedora!**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Me quede impresionada a lo que vi, era realmente impresionante… estaban todos los maestros y maestras reunidas…apostando...

- sakura- dijo el viejo desvergonzado de kakashi. Yo aun tenía los ojos como platos y la boca semiabierta. Allí estaban todos ¡hasta la directora!...quien lo imaginaria

- sakura, no es lo que tú piensas, en serio- dijo la vieja kurenai moviendo las manos de un lado a otro- esto es para una buena causa- menciono un poco nerviosa…yo sonreí para mis adentros _ni que fuera un niña estúpida…_

- ¿y qué creen que yo estoy pensando?- pregunte irónicamente haciéndoles saber que eran unos apostadores desvergonzados. Una idea paso por mi diabólica mente- hagamos un trato- ellos me miraron e hicieron un gesto para que siguiera- yo no digo nada de esto pero…- hice una pausa- tienen que dejarme participar…- todos los presentes se quedaron la boca abierta _**…esto sí que iba a ser divertido…**_

Nadie dijo nada así que decidí sentarme para participar en aquel juego. La directora me miro con el entrecejo fuertemente fruncido, yo hice caso omiso, ahora lo que importaba era la reputación de los maestros…

Empezamos con el jueguito, yo ya tenía mucha experiencia, itachi-sempai me enseño eso… la directora era muy buena… a pesar de ser una persona "MUY SERIA", no pensé que sería muy buena en esto de las apuestas…

Empecé a tomar desenfrenadamente, la vieja tsunade también y no se embriagaba, eso era lo mejor. En poco tiempo, yo ya estaba poco marea, tsunade también lo estaba. La mayoría de los profesores ya se habían ido, solo estábamos tsunade y yo, tomando como "muy buena amigas"

- sabes…que..hip- dije entrecortadamente- los…ho…hombres..son..hip..una…po.r..que…ri.a

- si…hip..y.o. también…lo…creo...hip- dijo ella a una lado encima de un sillón- a mi me dejo mi novio cuando tenía 19 años- dijo y empezó a lloriquear como una niña pequeña- y yo lo quería- se hecho el llanto

- malditos hombres- dije- cuando se acaben domesticaremos a otro animal- espete con rabia

- sí, es verdad, malditos!- dijo tsunade alzando el vaso de sake- un brindis por el cuerpo del hombre

Yo la mire raro, pero es que ¿los hombres no tienen una hermoso cuerpo que dan ganas de tocarlo? Pues a mí sí me dan ganas, me fascina disfrutar de los atributos masculinos…

- ¡sí! Brindis por el cuerpo masculino!- grite yo alzando mi vaso de sake. Nos empezamos a reír

- un minuto, un minuto de silencio por todos nuestros amigos muertos en monga- dijo tsunade de repente, yo solté lo que era una carcajada suelta (n/a: monga es sexo jijiiji /) esta vieja sí que me caía bien, yo me tire en suelo para reírme con más ganas, ya me dolían las mejillas de tanto reírme

Yo me acosté en el suelo, me quede un rato mirando el techo, a mi lado estaba la hermosa y preciada botella de sake- me voy a hacer un tatuaje en el trasero- dije de repente en voz alta. Me puse de pie tambaleándome, casi caigo pero me agarre del sillón donde estaba tirada la vieja, ya se había dormido. Salí de la habitación. Iba caminando por las orillas de la cancha, pero tropecé con algo o con alguien

- hey sakura- me dijo un chico, entrecerré los ojos para poder verlo bien

-¿sui..Suigetsu?- dije yo tocándole la cara

- sí, que estabas haciendo, hueles a alcohol- me pregunto mirándome, yo no respondí. Pronto cerré los ojos y caí en sus brazos

- hey! Hey! Mierda, esto te pasa por alcohólica- dijo suigetsu con un poco de fastidio y me cargo

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Suigetsu llevo a sakura a su habitación porque sabía que ya no podía llevarla al bloque de las chicas ya que el fucking vigilante no se lo permitiría

- hey sasuke, ábreme, neji!- grito suigetsu desde el otro lado de la puerta, nadie le abría así que insistió muchas veces- maldición! Abran imbéciles- gritó, esta vez se escucho un- ya voy, ya voy- sasuke abrió la puerta con notable desagrado

- ¿qué paso?- pregunto sasuke a suigetsu

- no es obvio, sakura tomo y esta inconsciente- dijo suigetsu entrando a la habitación- prende la luz- sasuke obedeció

Suigetsu puso a sakura en su cama- tsk! Me tocara dormir con ella, espero que no le moleste- sakura estaba toda despeinada, con algunos botones sueltos, con la falda medio alzada, eso no le llegaba mucho a la imaginación de sasuke

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- maldición!!, me duele!!- grito sakura agarrándose la cabeza con la dos manos- aaaaaa!! Maldita resaca, eh? Dónde estoy?- dijo sakura dejando de lado su dolor y viendo. A su lado estaba suigetsu roncando a boca abierta, sasuke estaba en otra cama, y neji ya estaba despierto, solo se limitaba a mirarla con sus ojos perlados. ¿Y tú quien eres? – pregunto sakura clavando su mirada en neji

- me llamo neji hyuga- dijo el poniéndose de pie- ayer te quedaste dormida y suigetsu te trajo

- mm ya veo- dijo y se paro, pero que cayó enseguida, neji alcanzo a cogerla de los brazos- mm maldita resaca- murmuro cerrando los ojos para que no le doliera tanto la cabeza- gracias, pero puedo sostenerme sola- dijo y se apoyo de los brazos de neji, caminó lentamente y tambaleándose hasta el baño- ¿puedo usarlo?- pregunto dirigiendo su mirada a neji

- claro- dijo con una sonrisa- hmph si que te ganaste la lotería sasuke- murmuro para sí mismo

- bahhhhh!!- bostezó suigetsu acabando de levantarse- ¿dónde está sakura?- pregunto retorciéndose los ojos con las manos

- ella está en el baño- dijo neji y se escucharon fuertes ruidos que provenían de aquel lugar

- creo que esta vomitando- dijo suigetsu sonriendo para sí- eso le paso por borrachina

- baahhh- esta vez bostezo sasuke, se puso de pie y fue hasta la mininevera y tomo una pequeña caja de leche y la abrió- hmph hola- dijo sin mirarlos y tomo un sorbo de la caja

- hola- dijeron los otros al unisonó, en ese momento salió la chica de pelo negro y ojos jade, su cara estaba verde

- maldición, tengo que controlar mis tragos- dijo sakura cerrando la puerta tras si- buenos días- saludo viendo a todos despiertos. Hay Dios todos se veían tan provocativos, suigetsu estaba en bóxer, sasuke solo llevaba una sudadera negra y su torso al descubierto al igual que neji. No dijo nada, además a suigetsu lo había visto así y en situaciones peores

- hmph- "dijo" sasuke mirando sakura

-¿qué día es hoy?- pregunto sakura a suigetsu

- martes- respondió este- tenemos que ir a clase

- no cuenten conmigo- dijo sakura enseguida tomándose la garganta con las dos manos- si no les molesta, voy a estar toda la mañana aquí- dijo sakura acostándose en la cama de suigetsu- si voy ahora a mi bloque no me dejaran entrar y de paso me llevaran donde la directora y eso no me cae en gracia- y cerró los ojos

- como quieras- dijo suigetsu y fue al baño

Sakura aun tenía el uniforme puesto, su cabello estaba lleno de sake, estaba un poco sucia, parecía una indigente

Ya eran las 7:00 am, si no se apuraban llegarían tarde. Suigetsu ya se había ido, los únicos que estaban allí era neji y sasuke. Por lo visto sasuke tampoco tenía ganas de ir, ya que estaba con la sudadera y no se veía con intensiones de ir al baño

Neji se sentó en la cama donde estaba acostada sakura

- ¿Qué quieres?- dijo sakura aun con los ojos cerrados

- uy pero que arisca- dijo neji

- ¿algún problema?- dijo sakura siendo aun más grosera

- solo que te vez más fea cuando eres así- dijo neji captando la atención de la chica

- ¿y?- dijo sakura y abrió los ojos mostrando sus ojos jade

- no nada- dijo y se puso de pie para ir al baño. Cuando paso por el lado de sasuke le dijo- tienes una fiera en tus manos, cuídala

- hmph- "dijo" sasuke un poco molesto por acercarse a su chica

La barriga sakura sonó- mierda- murmuro sakura ocultando su sonrojo. Sasuke sonrió

- ¿qué quieres comer?- pregunto el chico

- nada- dijo sakura

- eso no es lo que parece- dijo el acercándose a ella

- eso a ti no te importa- dijo ella

- puede- dijo el sentándose a un lado de ella

- quítate ¿sí?- dijo ella irritada por la cercanía del chico

- hmph- dijo y se puso de pie para dirigirse a la mininevera, tomo una caja de yogurt y le llevo hasta donde estaba sakura

- toma- dijo él y le extendió la pequeña cajita

- te dije que no quiero nada- dijo ella rechazando la caja

- hmph- dijo él y tomo un sorbo y la besó dándole la pequeña cantidad de yogurt

- ¡te dije que no!- dijo ella poniéndose de pie inmediatamente

-tú no me mandas- dijo el sonriendo

- ¡pues es mi boca y tu no la tocas!- grito ella

- ¿estás segura de eso?- pregunto el acercándose a ella, solo faltaban unos poco centímetros para que sus labios se rozaran

- m-muy-se-gur-a- tartamudeo ella mirando los labios de aquel chico

- en serio- dijo el poniendo su mano en el muslo de ella

- s-si- dijo ella esperando aquel beso

-¿mucho?- dijo rozando los labios de él a un lado de sus labios

- hm- suspiro la chica de cabello negro

Sasuke se apodero de los labios de la chica, ella no se hizo esperar y correspondió ¿Quién se resiste a un beso de sasuke? Yo creo que nadie, 

sakura solo los disfruta, sasuke es un experto en la materia. Ellos no juntan los sentimientos con las aventuras…

Sasuke posiciono a sakura en la cama y la beso

- wo, wo, wo, wo espera un minuto, que yo recuerde era solo un beso- dijo ella poniéndose de pie

- sakura- dijo sasuke irritado, cerró los ojos para relajarse- ven acá

- no, mejor vete a clases y déjame- dijo sakura sentándose en la cama de neji

- no te pienso dejar sola aquí- dijo el poniéndose de pie, si que era persistente este chico ¿no?

- sasuke, ya estoy aburrida de ti, me tienes harta- dijo sakura con voz tranquila

- sakura, ya estoy aburrido de ti, me tienes harto- imito él con la misma voz acercándose a ella. Sakura estaba en un rincón de la cama, sasuke se acerco a ella y le empezó a besar el cuello

- sasuke, ya déjame- dijo ella entre suspiros

- sakura, eres tan deliciosa- dijo sasuke apoderándose de los labios de la pelinegra, sakura sabía que pasaría algo así, y no dudo en corresponder- ya sasuke- dijo ella entre en beso- ya basta

- mm- dijo sasuke mordiendo el labio inferior de sakura- me gusta hacer esto- dijo en un murmullo muy sexy, sakura suspiro

- maldito, te pareces mucho a itachi-sempai- otra vez con itachi

Sasuke soltó a sakura rápidamente y se puso de pie

- hmph- dijo y fue hacia la mininevera

- lo sabia- dijo sakura y sonrió. Se puso de pie y se acomodo un poco la falda- te molesta que nombre a tu hermano- y se acerco a sasuke de manera provocativa- te duele jajaja, es un gusto conocer tu debilidad

-hmph- sasuke acorralo en la pared a sakura- mira sakura, no respondo por lo que haga- dijo sasuke con notable enojo

- a mi no me amenazas imbécil- dijo sakura frunciendo el ceño fuertemente

- tú a mi no me provocas y me dejas con las ganas- dijo el acercándose- te voy a matar de placer- dijo y se acerco al odio de sakura- _**te olvidaras de itachi**_

**Hola!! Como les vas?? Espero que bien, imagino que les gusto el este cap. ¿verdad? Bueno, como sea**

**El otro cap. es LEMON así que estén preparados para lo que viene con nuestros personajes jijijij**

**Bueno**

**Nos leemos**

**Sayo!! ( a los que quieran tener mi MSN es** **hellomaferckhot...) (inner: ¬¬ no era necesario) (Pero yo quiero que la gente lo tenga para poder hablar con ellos) (inner: como quieras)**


	10. cap 10!

**¡¡Hola!! Queridos lectores, ¿les gustó el cap. 9? Me imagino que si jejeje los dejé en la mejor parte ¿verdad? Jajaja**

**Bueno aquí les traigo la recompensa…**

**¡Cap 10!**

…**La tortura….**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

_- tú a mi no me provocas y me dejas con las ganas- dijo el acercándose- te voy a matar de placer- dijo y se acerco al odio de sakura- __**te olvidaras de itachi**_

Hay Dios, esas palabras matarían a cualquiera que no estuviera en su sano juicio.

Sasuke prosiguió en su "misión" de tortura física, y si seguía así sería algo catastrófico para Sakura. Ella estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no notó cuando sasuke descendía hacia el sur de su cuerpo, el trató de estimularla tocando su punto G como todo un experto, pero al no tener respuesta alguna, su orgullo fue pisoteado degradablemente en todo el sentido de la palabra…

Sakura por todo método no correspondía a sus pedidos corporales, pero su razón estaba fallando y su cuerpo estaba cediendo a los encantos de sasuke

- hn- Sakura suspiró involuntariamente, a Sasuke se le subió el ego notoriamente, sonrió y atrapó los labios de Sakura, la cual estaba cediendo…

- Sakura- susurró Sasuke al oído de la chica- no te resistirás por mucho tiempo- y empezó a lamen el lóbulo derecho de Sakura

- Sa-sasuke no-si-gas- dijo Sakura entre suspiros- no-res-p-ondo p-or-lo-qu-e-te-h-¡ahhh!-

- Dijiste algo Sa-ku-ra- se burló Sasuke mientras rozaba con unos de sus dedos su zona baja

- Mal-dit-o- dijo entrecortadamente mientras se arqueaba debido a que Sasuke la cogió el pecho- ¡ah! Si sufro yo, tu también- y Sakura tomó del cuello a Sasuke y lo besó

- Lo sabía- sonrió poniendo en alto su orgullo- ¿Y como se supone que me vas a hacer sufrir?

- Tú solo mira y aprende, aun eres un principiante- dijo Sakura y se posicionó encima de él y le quitó su camisa, acto seguido de pasarle su lengua por su abdomen, pecho, cuello, mentón hasta su boca, donde Sasuke muy expertamente la cogió en un apasionado beso que Sakura correspondió perfectamente.

Sasuke le empezó a meter las manos debajo de su falda y pasándolas por su trasero el cual cogió fuertemente haciendo gemir a Sakura, la cual le dio la oportunidad a Sasuke de introducir la lengua en la cavidad de Sakura. Sasuke empezó a desabrochar la ajustada blusa de Sakura, cuando por fin pudo acabar con la dichosa blusa, masajeó sus pechos por arriba de su sostén.

- ¡ah! Sasuke- gimió Sakura al sentirse manoseada _**la pelinegra estaba muy equivocada la pensar que Sasuke era un principiante**_.

- Sakura, déjame todo el trabajo, nadie te va a hacer lo que sentir como yo lo voy a hacer- besó a Sakura y se acerco hacia su oído para susurrarle- ni Itachi ni nadie- y le rozó su "perfecta" erección sobre la parte baja de la chica.

- Sa-sasuke- gimió Sakura al oído del chico, lo único que provocó fue que Sasuke se excitara y la tomara bruscamente de las piernas y posicionarla a los lados de su cintura, para tener un perfecto roce entre sus sexos- ¡ah!- volvió a gemir, Sasuke besó a Sakura. La pelinegra no se dejaría llevar por el pelinegro, eso sí que no. La experta chica de ojos verdes tomó el yogurt que estaba a un lado de la cama y se alejó un poco de Sasuke. Él sonrió lujuriosamente y dejo que Sakura hiciera su "trabajo".

La chica de cabellos negros se monto encima de Sasuke y lo lleno de ese líquido en el pecho, cuello y cara. Después, muy despacio paso su lengua provocando que Sasuke se desesperara y gruñera por lo bajo, algo que le pareció muy exitante a Sakura.

- Lo disfrutas ¿eh?- Sonrió Sasuke- el que ríe de ultimo ríe mejor- y cambió de posiciones, Sasuke encima de Sakura.

Sasuke le quitó el sostén a la chica de cabellos negros y la admiró por unos momentos, la chica no tenía los pechos grandes, pero tampoco los tenía diminutos_** pero aun así son perfectos para mí**_. El pelinegro regó el líquido espeso sobre el pecho de la chica muy lentamente, esta solo gemía por lo bajo por lo frío que estaba aquel yogurt, Sasuke agacho su cabeza y empezó arozar su nariz con el pezón de la chica, esta solo gemía. Pronto el pelinegro le dio un lametón verdaderamente provocativo que obligó a Sakura soltar un gemido, o en este caso un grito, y así siguió mordiendo sus pezones mientras masajeaba su otro pezón, sakura gemía de excitación dando por llegada un orgasmo indescriptible que nunca jamás en su vida ni con todas las mujeres, había experimentado. La chica ya no quería ser dominada por los encantos del poderoso Uchiha.

La chica de cabellos negros decide retomar el control de la "situación", y cambia de posiciones con el chico de ojos azabache. La chica se desliza lenta y suavemente sobre la piel de él, este solamente se limitó a mirar la obra de arte que les ofrecían sus ojos. Sakura empezó a dar pequeños lametones en el abdomen de Sasuke hasta llegar al comienzo de su bóxer, allí ella empezó a utilizar todas sus armas, y, empezó a bajar el bóxer en forma lenta

- ¡Hazlo ya!- Se desesperó Sasuke, _**quien pensaría que Sasuke perdiera la razón por una chica. **_Sakura, para complacer al Sasuke, bajó el bóxer y su notable erección empezó a liberarse de la molesta tela negra. Sakura abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, _**nunca en su corta vida había visto algo tan grande**_ (n/a: yo creo que el de Itachi-sempai es más grande /), Sakura se fue acercando al "pequeño" amigo del pelinegro y lo rozó levemente con su lengua, a Sasuke le pasó una corriente eléctrica por toda su columna dorsal _sakura lo estaba volviendo loco de placer. _

Sakura empezó a dar grandes lametones haciendo que Sasuke gimiera su nombre. Ella solo se limitaba a lamer su glande, sasuke se agarraba de las sabanas para no tener que coger a Sakura allí mismo.

Sasuke agarró a Sakura de los brazos y la tiró en la cama, _**esta vez si la iba a hacer suya pasara lo que pasara **_

- ¡QUE DEMONIOS PASA AQUÍ!- entró un hombre

**Hola!! Como les va? Jejeje los dejé en la mejor parte, esperen hasta el otro cap**

**Jejeje**

**Soy muy mala y perra, lo sé, deben de estarme maldiciendo jajaja**

**Pero ya estoy acostumbrada a eso **

**Bueno**

**Los dejo **

**Nos leemos**

**¡¡Sayo!! (acepto amenazas en los reviews)**


	11. cap 11!

**¡¡Hola!! ¿Les gustó el capi anterior?, espero que si jejeje, soy muy mala, lo sé. ¡Pero entiéndanme! Los tenía que dejar con la incertidumbre, bueno, como ven aquí les traje la recompensa de su añorada espera**

**¡Aquí les va!**

**¡Cap 11!**

…**La vida con dos hombres…Los Uchiha…**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

- ¡QUE DEMONIOS PASA AQUÍ!- entró un hombre

Sasuke y Sakura solamente se miraron unos cuantos segundos y después reaccionaron y se taparon instantáneamente con la sabana que estaba allí. Sasuke le señaló al chico que saliera un rato, y así lo hizo. El chico de cabellos negros se puso de pie y caminó para buscar su sudadera, se la puso y salió

- Mira Neji, no es lo que tú es…-

- No me creas idiota, Sasuke- Se burló Neji- Los vi, o me van a decir que estaban jugando a hacer hijos, por favor, no me hagas reír

- Hmph- "Dijo" Sasuke

- Te vi a ti con tu "sasuke-chan" al aire y a la Haruno toda llena de saliva y no sé qué cosas más, hasta Naruto se daría cuenta de que estaban follando y procreando seres con cabellos negros y ojos verdes, si nacieran yo les diría sasuke chibis jajaja -

- Bien, tú ganaste- Dijo Sasuke- Pero por tu vida, no le digas nada de esto a Suigetsu por qué o sino mi vida estaría peligrando

- No te preocupes, soy una tumba- Le aclaró Neji con una sonrisa de medio lado

- Más te vale- Amenazó el chico mirándolo fríamente que hasta al mismo Itachi le daría miedo

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sasuke entró a la habitación tras una larga charla con Neji, pero se llevó su sorpresa de no encontrarse con la persona que estaba allí hace unos momentos

Suspiró y se tiro de brazos abiertos en la cama- Dios, lo íbamos a hacer

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sakura llegó a su habitación montando en un árbol, no podía por las grandes puertas porque sino la llevarían a la oficina de la directora Tsunade-shishiou. Se metió en su habitación y se fue quitando prenda por prenda, después fue hasta las ducha

- Mierda, ahora que haré, esto me pasa por ser una perrrrrsona con deseos carnales

- _O Dios, ¿viste como lo tenía?_- Dijo la personita en su interior a la cual llamaba inner

- ¿Qué cosa?- Preguntó curiosa

- Su amiguito, que digo, amigote- Dijo teniendo fantasías sexuales con el pelinegro

- Eres una maldita depravada, ¡Enferma!- Le gritó por solo pensar en esas cosas

- ¿Pero qué dices? Yo soy tú, idiota- Se defendió la conciencia sin fin de lucro

- ¿Sabes qué? Puedes morirte, aquí nadie te ha llamado. Además, yo ni siquiera me acuerdo como te cree- Se pregunto así misma

- Pues pensándolo bien, tampoco me acuerdo- Se hizo la misma pregunta y se puso un dedo en la barbilla tratando de recordar- Pero eso no viene al caso- dijo reviviendo en si

- Entonces lárgate de una vez por todas- se exasperó con una venita en la cien

- Ok, me voy, adiós- Dijo la Inner al ver que pronto la dueña del cuerpo la mataba

Sakura salió de la ducha y empezó a buscar entre sus cosas una ropa cómoda con que estar. Encontró un short negro con blanco al estilo escoses, un top negro sin mangas que le quedaba un poco más arriba del ombligo dejando al descubierto su piercing plateado, también unos converse negros con blanco y una gorra negra con un parche y varios alfileres. Se puso unas argollas en las orejas y se delineó los ojos de negro

Se acostó en la cama y empezó a pensar en todo lo que había pasado

- Tengo que controlarme más – Se dijo a sí misma en un suspiro- esto no puede seguir así- se volteó para quedar boca abajo – ¡Mierda!- Gritó con todas sus fuerzas para desahogarse- ¡Dios! Tengo que entretenerme un poco- Se levantó de la cama para después sentarse en el sillón que estaba cerca de esta, prendió la tv que tenía al frente

_**-hey hey HEY shin chan, con el los problemas brotarán, hey hey HEY sin chan, el rompe las reglas con afán, un poco patán un poco haragán- **_

- Que asco- Expresó Sakura con una mueca, después apagó la tv- Tsk! Ahora que haré- Dijo cruzándose de brazos- ¡Ya se!- y se puso de pie y buscó entre sus cosas en el armario- Mi querido y preciado portátil, te amo- lo abrazó como si su vida dependiera de ello

Se sienta en su cama en su cama y abre el portátil- _bienvenido a microsof – _avisó la vocecilla del laptop, ya todo había cargado completamente, Sakura abrió su Messenger rápidamente

- Veamos…- ¡hay! Está conectado Itachi-sempai y… Mi madre- Esto último lo dijo con un poco de desprecio. Al poco rato, salió una pequeña ventanita en la esquina de la pantalla que decía- Sasuke Uchiha se ha conectado

- ¡Sí! Wiii, la suerte está de nuestro lado- Saltó el Inner dentro de Sakura

- No seas idiota, esto lo empeora todo- Dijo esta con desagrado

- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?- Preguntó curiosa dejando de saltar y llamando la atención de la pelinegra

- Si no te das cuenta, Sasuke es hermano de Itachi-sempai- Aclaró Sakura diciéndolo de una forma obvia

- ¿Y eso qué?- Dijo como si fuera lo más natural del mundo

- ¿Cómo que y qué? Nosotras ya nos acostamos con Itachi-sempai y no podré hacerlo con Sasuke. Quedaré como una perra

- ¿Ya no lo eres?- Se burló la alma de blanco y negro

- Maldita- Insultó la de cabellos negros

- Lo se lo sé- Dijo moviendo las manos de un lado a otro restándole importancia al asunto- Pero no por eso le vas a dejar de "hablar" con Sasukito-chan- Esto último lo dijo con burla mal disimulada

- Pues no voy a dejar de hacerlo, no podría de todas maneras. El está al lado de mi puesto en el salón de clases, además que está conmigo en lo de la 

adopción, y de paso es el querido hermano pequeño de Itachi-sempai, se vería muy sospechoso- Dijo poniéndose una mano en la barbilla como si estuviera pensando en algo se le hacía difícil de recordar

- Entonces… ¿Qué hacemos?- Preguntó el Inner en interrogatorio

- Actuaremos normalmente y no volveremos a prestarle atención al tema de esta mañana- Dándole solución al difícil problema

- A ok, eso es lo mejor- Aprobando la opción a sakura cerrando los ojos y moviendo la cabeza positivamente- Lo mejor es que comenzamos llevándole una comida a Suigetsu esta noche y hablar con ellos un rato para restarle importancia a lo de Sasuke y tu respecto a Neji

- Suena bien, pero…- Dudó por un momento- ¡tsk! ¡Pero qué importa! Yo no le tengo miedo a nadie y menos a Sasuke

- Oye…etto…te olvidas de algo- Dijo la pequeña Inner con timidez

- ¿Qué?- Preguntó Sakura dejando de festejar

- Si no te olvidas… Sasuke te ha violado antes…- Respondió por lo bajo

- ¡A si! Y… ¿eso qué?- Restándole importancia y volviendo a saltar

- Pues…Que ya te has acostado con los dos- Murmuró con miedo

- ¿¡Que!? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hice para merecer esto?- Preguntó mirando hacia el cielo y con lagrimillas en forma de cascadas en los ojos- Dios, si quieres dejo de beber alcohol, me dejo de hacer piercings, amaré a mi madre y a mi padre. ¡¡Pero no me hagas esto!!- Lloriqueó un rato más en la esquina de la habitación

- ¿Desde cuándo eres tan religiosa?- Pregunto la Inner con sarcasmo

- Desde que conocí a Sasuke-

-_Hola Sakurita- _Saludó Itachi a través del Messenger

- Hola itachi-sempai- Respondió el saludo

-_¿Cómo te ha ido en la escuela de "depravados"? Jajaja- _

- Ni que decir, esto es un antro- Por qué no le dices lo que pasó con Sasuke (Inner) – No quiero…

- Itachi-sempai, me voy- Se despidió Sakura

- _Bueno, hablamos luego- _

-¡Ok! Sayo!!

- _Adiós-_

Sakura cerró el Messenger y después apagó el computador

- Ahora que harás- Preguntó la Inner

- Prepararé la comida y en la noche iré a ver a suigetsu, también llevaré la guitarra- Se puso de pie para ir hasta las cocinas del instituto.

Camino por todo el instituto en busca de las puercas cocinas para pode preparar algo decente. Ella no sabía cocinar muy bien que digamos, pero por lo menos intentaría satisfacer las necesidades digestivas de suigetsu, si es que no se moría de una sola cucharada…

Luego de dejar hecho un desastre la cocina del instituto y quedar llena de harina y sopa. Y preparar una comida lo suficientemente "decente" para su querido y adorado hermanastro, fue a la habitación de este con el pequeño "regalo" en sus manos enmaicenadas.

Toc toc…

_Nadie decía nada_

Toc toc…

-¡Abre Suigetsu!- Grito mientras pateaba la puerta levemente

La puerta se abrió muy despacio y se veía una sombra

- Sabia que vendrías….Te estaba esperando- Dijo el chico estampándola en la pared

**¡¡Hola!! ¿Les gustó? Espero que sí…**

**Creo que me emocione un poco con la Inner…**

**Bueno, espero que haya sido de su agrado y me sigan mandando reviews **

**Nos leemos**

**Sayo!!**


	12. cap 12!

**¡Wola! ¿Cómo les va? Espero que bien, ¡también espero que lean mi TERCER fic! Se llama **_**la vida es una película mal montada **_**es muy buena…**

**Como ven, aquí les traigo el cap. 12 de Fuera de mi libertad jojojo, espero que les guste.**

**Bueno.**

**¡Aquí les va!**

**¡Cap 12!**

**¿Un "te quiero"? **

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Se escuchaba como el agua caía en la baldosa del baño. Una voz entonaba una canción…

**- Pican pican los mosquitos, pican pican con disimulo, unos pican en el cuello y otros pican en el cu….ando yo era chiquitito, me mandaron pa' la guerra, como no servía pa' nada, me mandaron pa' la mier…manita la pequeña se montó en la bicicleta y de pronto se cayó y se le vio toda la te…lo dijo te lo digo, te lo seguiré diciendo, si te metes con mi hermana yo te corto la pi…can pican los mosquitos…**

Hinata casi se parte de la risa, el que estaba cantando era nada más y nada menos que Naruto Uzumaki. A hinata los cachetes se le inflaron por no poder aguantar la risa…

- **pican pican….- **Naruto paró de cantar la canción cuando escucho una risa burlona fuera del baño. Salió siligiosamente de la ducha y se puso una pequeña toalla alrededor de la cadera y abrió la puerta para ver de dónde provenía el sonido. Vio a Hinata en el suelo agarrándose la barriga con las dos manos y revolcándose de la risa.

- ¿Hinata?- Dijo Naruto mientras se acercaba a ella. Hinata paró de reír y subió la vista para encontrarse con la mirada azul del chico zorruno.

- Na-naruto-kun- Dijo Hinata mientras se sonrojaba violentamente y acomodándose en el suelo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó Naruto tendiéndole la mano para que se pusiera de pie.

- Yo-yo…N-no…T-tu-Trató de explicar Hinata, pero su timidez hizo que…

- Hinata no te desmayes- Dijo Naruto, pero la chica calló en sus brazos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_- Sabia que vendrías….Te estaba esperando- Dijo el chico estampándola en la pared._

- Sasuke, no estoy de humor para tus payasadas- Dijo Sakura con un tono irritado.

- ¿Cual payasada?- Ronroneó en su oído- Tu me deseas y yo a ti, estamos en paz- Dijo mientras lamía y mordisqueaba su lóbulo derecho.

- No Sasuke, yo quiero que esto llegue hasta aquí- Aclaró Sakura alejándose de él y quedando en la puerta de la habitación.- Yo ya tengo a Itachi-sempai

- Hablas de él como si fuera la gran cosa- Se molestó Sasuke respetando el espacio personal de Sakura.

- Si es la gran cosa- Dijo Sakura frunciendo levemente su ceño.

- Si es la gran cosa, porque esta mañana me besabas como si solo existiéramos nosotros. En ese momento no pensaste en Itachi- Dijo Sasuke dando un paso hacia delante.

-…- Sakura no dijo nada, solo estaba de pie recostada levemente en la puerta.

- O tal vez cuando empezamos a jugar con el yogurt- Dijo dando otra paso hacia delante.

- No me manipules con eso- Aclaró Sakura con voz seria.

- No te estoy manipulando. Dime si estabas pensando en Itachi cuando hicimos todo eso- Dijo dando otro paso hacia delante y agarrando la cintura de Sakura con una mano.

- Estaba pensando en…- No terminó de decir la frase porque Sasuke la había interrumpido.

- Mírame a los ojos cuando te hablo- Ordenó Sasuke agarrando su cintura con fuerza y pegándola a él.

Sakura segura de sí misma subió la mirada enseguida y una sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Colocó la comida que traía en las manos y la puso en el suelo. Pasó manos en ambas mejillas de él, y lo acercó suavemente a ella.

- Estaba pensando en una persona- Dijo mientras le daba un beso suave cerca de los labios.

Sasuke se quedó pensativo ante las palabras de la pelinegra. Sakura tomó la manilla de la puerta entre sus manos y abrió suavemente la puerta. Cogió la comida que se encontraba en el suelo y al llevó dentro de la habitación.

-¿Donde esta Suigetsu?- Preguntó Sakura mirando hacia todos lados en busca del chico de los dientes de tiburón.

- Salió- Respondió Sasuke quitándose la camisa y dejándola a un lado de su cama. Caminó hacia el sofá y se acostó en el. Subió sus manos y las puso debajo de la cabeza.

- Fuck, le dices que vaya a mí habitación cuando llegue- Dijo Sakura mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

- Dudo que llegue hoy- Aclaró Sasuke poniéndose de pie y apagando el televisor.

- No imagino por que llegará tan tarde- Expresó Sakura con una mueca de asco.

- Si quieres lo puedes esperar- Se adelantó Sasuke acorralando a Sakura en la pared.

- Sasuke, yo estoy con Itachi-sempai, entiéndelo de una vez por todas- Aclaró poniendo una mano en su pecho para alejarlo.

- A mi no me importa el- Dijo Sasuke haciendo más presión en la mano de ella.

- A mí tampoco me importa que tu solo me quieras para tener sexo- Dijo ella quitando la mano al ver que Sasuke se alejaba.

- Tu lo único que piensas es en Itachi, si al menos no lo "alabaras" como lo haces, te tomaría un poco en serio- Dijo Sasuke frunciendo el ceño, dando un aspecto enojado

- Yo no necesito que me tomes en serio- Dijo Sakura con un poco de rencor en su voz- Tú no eres importante

A sasuke le dolieron esas palabras como una puñalada en su…orgullo. Fue pisoteado degradablemente. Tomó a Sakura del brazo fuertemente, hasta lastimándola. La estrelló contra la pared y se acercó a ella pegando sus cuerpos y juntando sus labios bruscamente, pero sin besarse.

- ¿Con que no soy importante?- Explotó Sasuke aplastándola en la pared, la tomó de los brazos con fuerza y los presionó con sus manos.

- ¡Me lastimas!- Reclamó forcejeando contra los labios de él y tratando separarse.

- A ti no te importa- Dijo sin soltarla y empezando a besarla con brusquedad utilizando dientes y lengua. Con una de sus manos empezó a recorrerla y a manosearla. Sakura empezó a forcejear con más fuerza.

- ¡SASUKE!- Gritó Sakura, Sasuke la soltó y la miró sorprendido; le dio la espalda a Sakura y se acostó en la cama. Sakura se puso de pie (Se había caído). Salió de la habitación sin decir nada…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sakura se fue a su habitación y se acostó en su cama. Miró por la ventana unos minutos y miró su celular para ver qué hora era.

- Ya es tarde- Murmuró al ver la hora, subió la cabeza para ver la luna y después dirigió su vista al edificio de los hombres, en un lugar en especifico…- La cagué con Sasuke…

Se acostó en la cama y miró al techo, sintió como algo se apoyaba en la cama- Nigth- Lo alzó con las dos manos y los puso en su pecho, acarició su pelaje negro por unos momentos y se quedó dormida.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

…_dos semanas después…_

No había pasado nada paranormal, Sasuke ya no le dirigía la palabra a Sakura para nada, ni por qué están los puestos juntos, ni porque Suigetsu era amigo de Sasuke, ni por que Sakura iba de vez en vez a la habitación, ni por lo de la adopción. Todo era diferente…

Sakura caminó por la el pasillo con su bolso arrastrado en el suelo, pasó de pasillo en pasillo y vio en vestidor de hombres, recordó la vez de la broma graciosa. Cuando iba a pasar por la puerta, alguien la jaló del brazo y la llevó dentro del vestidor. Sakura iba a gritar pero la persona puso la mano en la boca de ella ahogando el grito. Sakura lo miró con algo de sorpresa…

- Sasuke, yo quiero que tu entiendas algo…- Dijo Sakura al darse cuenta de quién era la persona que la había "raptado".

- Aquí no hay nada que entender- Dijo sasuke pasando uno de sus dedos por los senos de Sakura y quitando un poco de mermelada que había allí y lamiéndola con la punta de la lengua y tomaba a Sakura de la cintura y la pegaba a él.

- Sasuke- Suspiró mientras ponía sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él.

- Shh calla- Susurró mientras besaba lentamente los labios de la chica. Primero beso, mordisqueó y saboreó el labio inferior de la chica. Ese beso fue lento, casi dolía de lo suave y tierno que era. Dios, como extrañaba sus besos, sus caricias…

Sakura subió las piernas a la cadera de él para tener más equilibrio. Sasuke la apoyó más en pared para que sus cuerpos quedaran acomodados de uno en el otro.

Sasuke empezó a acariciar sus muslos con suavidad metiendo su mano debajo de la falda ella y empezó a besarla con más pasión, ellos no eran de esos de "te amo" "te extraño" "te necesito". Ellos eras más pasionales y calientes en ese aspecto. Sasuke dejó de besar sus labios y bajo por su cuello y lo besó y mordió levemente haciendo que Sakura soltara gemidos pequeños. Sasuke afirmó a sakura más debajo de su cadera haciendo que sus sexos se rosaran provocando que Sakura saltara por la impertinencia.

- Sa-sasuke- Tartamudeó Sakura apoyando sus manos en la espalda de Sasuke y rasguñando levemente. Sasuke la llevó al baño y la metió en la ducha abrió la manilla y el agua empezó a caer. Los dos estaban mojados por la fría agua. Sasuke le quitó la blusa blanca y ajustada que tenía puesta, dejando ver el pequeño sostén color fucsia. Sasuke la miró con lujuria incontenida, la quería probar toda, quería conocer cada rincón de su ser. Sabía que si la hacía suya ahora, la desearía siempre. Pero que importaba, lo uno que valía era que sería suya, ahora y siempre.

La tomó de la cintura y la recostó contra la pared pegando sus cuerpos. Sakura se agarró del cuello de Sasuke. El la miró a la cara, vio que ella estaba con las mejillas sonrosadas, su cabello estaba pegando a la espalda, su cuerpo estaba emperlado, y sus ojos estaban cerrados. Acercó sus labios a los de ella y los rozó con suavidad, no sabía porque, pero no quería ser brusco con ella. La besó mordiendo su labio con suavidad, Sakura abrió levemente la boca dándole el paso necesario a la lengua de él. Sasuke introdujo su lengua recorriendo cada rincón de su boca, con sus manos, acarició el vientre mojado de la chica, subiendo hasta sus pechos, donde los masajeó con suavidad. Acarició sus brazos, su cuello, su trasero, de vez en cuando le daba fuertes apretones haciendo que Sakura gimiera.

Sakura empezó a poner sus manos en la hebilla de la correa del pantalón de él y empezó a desabrochar. Su pantalón cayó en el suelo mojado. Su notable erección salía a flote. Sasuke alzó a Sakura de la cintura y la posicionó arriba de su erección haciendo que ella gimiera y suspirara.

Ella estaba un poco apoyada en la fría pared, mientras que Sasuke empezaba a besarla con dulzura, _**"el sexo en la ducha es lo mejor"**_. El agua mojaba sus labios, su cara, su cabello, su cuerpo, todo. Sasuke empezó a acariciar el 

cuerpo entero de ella con suavidad y paciencia. Sakura solo disfrutaba del momento _**"…necesitaba a Sasuke, lo deseaba, lo quería…"**_ Sasuke acarició la espalda de la chica y quitó su sostén dejando ver sus senos pequeños pero redondeados. Los capturó con su boca, utilizó lengua, dientes y labios. Sakura gemía y tomaba a Sasuke del cabello para no tener que gemir tan fuerte y controlarse un poco. Sakura no pudo controlarse por mucho tiempo y…

- Hazme tuya- Dijo Sakura tomando a Sasuke de la cara y besándolo con suavidad. Este mostró una sonrisa en el beso y empezó a quitarse le bóxer. Tomó las esquinas de la falda y las bajó, su braguita también llegó al mismo destino que la falda. Tomó la cadera de Sakura y la empujó hacia el haciendo que su erección penetrara dentro de ella, produciendo que un audible gemido saliera de sus labios. La embistió con suavidad moviendo las caderas de esta al ritmo.

Lo hizo varias veces, jamás se llenaría, nunca se iba a satisfacer, la quería siempre suya. La embistió un par de veces más al sentir como ella llegaba a uno de sus tantos orgasmos. Ella bajó sus piernas, pero el flaqueaban y se iba a caer, pero Sasuke logró cogerla y abrazarla.

- Te quiero- Dijo ella mientras pasaba sus manos por el cuello de él y ponía su boca cerca de su oído

- Yo mas- Dijo el abrazandola por la cintura…

"…_**Que coño fue eso…"**_

**Hola!!**

**Sé que me he tardado, lo se lo sé, pero es que ya hice otro fic…**

**Además que estoy estresada por el puto colegio… los fics, las tares (Inner: ¡Tu no haces tareas!), ejem ejem, al menos lo intento ñ.ñ **

**Este cap estuvo muy romantico, pero prometo que el otro va **

**A estar más excitante, jijii, es que en este cap la imaginación se fue por el retrete…**

**Bueno**

**Nos leemos**

**Sayo!!**

**Pd: Lean el fic que se llama "****la vida es una película mal montada"**


	13. cap 13!

**¡Ohayo! Yopo tiene varias disculpas para ustedes… ¬¬ el maldito colegio me tiene azotada y muerta… He estado tan ocupada que no he tenido tiempo de imaginarme todo lo que voy a poner en el fic… Maldito colegio, como lo odio… Al igual que conocí a un hombre que ¡¡Dios!!, la palabra hermoso no le queda ni a los tobillos, y por supuesto, tiene a muchas viejas detrás de él… Pero bueno, me importa un coño, que se vaya con su poco de perras regaladas… (Inner yopo: ¿¿A quien le importa tu vida personal??) (Yopo: ¿Quién pidió tu mugre opinión?) (Inner Yopo: Soy libre de expresarme, no tengo que pedir tu consentimiento) (Lectores: A nosotros no nos importa, solo escribe el puto fic) (Yopo: Ya voy, ya voy ¬¬)**

**Bueno, damas y caballeros…**

**¡Aquí les va!**

**¡Cap 13!**

**¿¿El amor existe en mi léxico??**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Algo extraño, pero cierto, nunca imaginé que amaría a alguien como lo estoy haciendo ahora, me siento tan pero TAN estúpida, no sé por qué coño me llegó la idea de tener mi primera sesión de sexo en la ducha. Dios, no sé qué decir de eso, fue lo mejor. Ejem ejem, no tengo que contar eso ¿cierto? Bueno, soy, como decirlo… ¿feliz? Nah, no creo que sea la palabra correcta. Mejor dicho soy… más normal, antes creo que ni tenía mis sentimientos definidos. Creo que me estoy volviendo como Ino-cerda, ella esta de novia con Shikamaru (ese vago no tiene remedio, no sé que le vio). Y yo, estoy aquí en la ducha, no, más bien fuera de ella, sentada en una banca acomodándome la falda. Sasuke está al frente de mí abotonándose la camisa. Lo miro y lo detallo… es verdaderamente sexy, creo que ustedes están empezando a envidiarme…

Yo me empecé a acomodarme el cabello con los dedos miré de nuevo al frente y la mirada negra de Sasuke se choca con la mía.

- ¿Tengo algo en la cara?- Pregunté con ironía

- Hmph- El me siguió mirando asiendo caso omiso de mis palabras, caminó hacia mí y me tendió la mano, yo la tomé con cuidado y me jaló y me puso de pie.

Yo con las manos mi trasero y lo mire a los ojos, tomé su cara con mi manos y deposité un suave roce en los labios delgados de él. El me agarró de la cintura y caminamos así hasta que el me dejó en el edificio de las chicas, yo lo tomé de la camisa y lo bese rápidamente, lo miré con sorna algo que pareció como un: "¡Ja! Te dejé con la ganas de mas", y él me miró como con un: "No te creas tanto, después me voy a vengar". Entré y vi a Shizune apurada en el teléfono, me reí por dentro. Subí el ascensor y llegué a mi habitación la bienvenida fue algo brusca

- ¿Por qué tan tarde, frentona?- Preguntó Ino quitando la mirada de la revista y mirándome a mí.

- ¿No le doy explicaciones a mi progenitora y ahora piensas que lo voy a hacer a ti?- Le dije mientras me desasía de mi molesta falda y solo quedaba con mis bragas. Lo mismo hice con los zapatos. Me tiré en el sofá y prendí el televisor con flojera. Estaban dando jakkas. Recuerdo que yo veía eso desde los ocho años con mi hermano Suigetsu, muy gracioso, por supuesto. Una vez se nos dio por hacer una de esas locuras…

**Flash back**

- ¡Eso no hará ningún daño! – Me gritó él cogiéndome de la mano y llevándome donde estaba en camarote viejo.

- Suigetsu, te juro de que salgo jodida de esto, te mato- Amenacé señalándolo con mi dedo índice.

- No va a pasar nada- Me dijo y me montó en la parte de abajo del camarote.

- Hmph- "Dije" yo. Pronto sentí como él empezaba a mover el camarote hacia una loma alta. Yo miré horrorizada ese vacío que seguramente me llevaría a la muerte.

- Uno- Hizo una pausa mientras empujaba eso- Dos- Se montó en la escalera de que tenía en camarote- ¡¡TRES!!- gritó una vez que eso empezó a bajar la gran loma

- ¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!- Gritamos los dos juntos cuando estábamos a punto de llegar hacia el pequeño lago.

Salimos ilesos de eso, pero fue… ¡¡genial!!. Muy maravilloso, demasiado, la excitación de sentir que vas a morir de esa manera es impresionante. Salí toda mojada con Suigetsu, el cual tenía una gran sonrisa divertida en sus dientes afilados.

- Viste que no pasó nada- Me dijo mientras se quitaba la camisa y la exprimía con fuerza para sacar el agua.

- See- Dije sonriendo mostrando mis pequeños dientes que acababan de salir.

**End flash back **

Miré un rato más la televisión y la apagué. Me rasqué el trasero con ganas y tomé una soda de la mininevera. Tenten estaba sentada en su cama haciendo yoga, que cosa más aburrida. Hinata estaba…. ¿Dónde estaba Hinata?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hinata abría los ojos con pesadez, la luz le cegó la vida por breves instantes. Volvió a abrir los ojos. Miró a su alrededor y se encontró con Naruto al lado de ella durmiendo con los labios entreabiertos y su cabello moviéndose por la fría brisa que entraba por la ventana.

- Na-naruto-kun- Murmuró Hinata mientras se sonrojaba completamente. Admiró la cara de Naruto mientras que subía su mano tímidamente y le tocaba la mejilla.

Naruto empezó a abrir los ojos con pesadez y miró a Hinata sin expresión alguna.

- Hinata, te amo- Dijo de repente y volvió a cerrar los ojos, a Hinata casi se le sale el corazón, ese día había sufrido muchas emociones.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Me metí a la ducha y me mojé con el agua caliente. Pensé, pensé y pensé en todo, en Itachi-sempai, en Sasuke. Pues Itachi, era Itachi, el fue mi amigo, mi amante, mi confidente, mi hermano. Fue de todo menos mi hombre, todo lo nuestro fue un juego. Lo sé, soy una vil perra sin sentimientos, pero bueno, creo que ahora los tengo. Revisó mi bolso en busca de mi ipod y veo una nota:

"_**Sakura, ven a mi habitación a la noche,**_

_**Tengo algo que mostrarte…**_

_**Atte.: Sasuke Uchiha"**_

Esa nota me sonaba mas a sexo que otra cosa, bien, bien, soy una pervert, pero bueno, el sexo hace parte de la vida diaria…

Me puse una blusa de tiras color negra con una estrella de seis puntas en el medio, una falda negra con unas estrellas en la esquina de esta y unas sandalias. Bajó con cuidado las escaleras de del edificio. Llegó hasta la planta baja y salgó con cautela sin que el guardia se dé cuenta. Corrí más de lo que 

dieron las piernas. Vi a Sasuke en una de las canchas. Me acerqué con cuidado a él y me monté en su espalda de improviso. El perdió el equilibrio y caímos en la grama húmeda.

- Hola- Saludé yo mientras me ponía de pie, pero él me lo impidió mientras cambiaba nuestras posiciones.

- Hola- Me respondió mientras me besaba en los labios con lentitud. Yo puse mis manos alrededor de su cuello.

- No te acostumbres tanto- Dije entre el beso.

- No me puedes negar tus labios- Me dijo de igual manera. Yo seguí con su juego. De repente dejó mis labios y me miró directamente a los ojos. Yo hice lo mismo.

- ¿Qué va a pasar con Itachi?- Indagó en un tono muy serio, casi se me cala mi espina dorsal al sentir su profunda mirada taladrándome los ojos.

- Yo…- Empecé a decir y me quedé muda- El…yo… no sé.- Dije no muy segura de mis palabras.

- Eso no es una respuesta para mí- Me dijo sin quitar su mirada de mis ojos.

-…- Me quedé callada, el apoyó su cabeza en mi pecho mientras yo empezaba a pasar mis blanquecinas manos por su negra cabeza.

- No pienso compartirte con nadie ¿entendiste?- Me dijo, no, más bien me ordenó.

- No eres mi jefe- Dije yo empezando a retarlo. El levantó su cabeza y me miró.

- Si quieres te demuestro que eres mía- Dijo- Soy capaz de encerrarte en una torre y violarte todo el tiempo.

- Jajajaja atrévete- Dije riendo mientras él empezaba a meter su mano por debajo de mi falda y empezando a tocar mi trasero.- Hey, cuidado con lo que tocas- Dije entre risas.- ¿Y qué era eso tan importante que tenías que mostrarme?

- En mi habitación esta- Me dijo él y me tomó de las piernas y de mi espalda para cargarme.

Me llevó hasta la habitación de él y me bajó para luego tomar una pequeña cajita que estaba en la mesa de noche.

- Toma- Me entregó la cajita, yo la tomé con las dos manos y después la abrí.

- ¡Dios! Sasuke, gracias- Le agradecí mientras me lanzaba en sus brazos y le di un besote en los labios muy sonoro. Miré con los ojos iluminados lo que me 

había regalado, era nada más y nada menos que una pajita con mis iníciales para mi guitarra.

- Hmph- "Dijo" el mientras se sentaba en su cama. Yo me acerqué a él y posesioné mis piernas afuera de las de él. Tomé su cuello y lo acerqué a mi cara para darme un jugoso beso en los labios. El me aprisionó con sus fuertes brazos, y adentró su lengua a mi boca para hacer más apasionada la ocasión.

Yo empecé a deshacer el contacto y me puse de pie para caminar hacia la puerta.

- No vuelvas a hacer eso- Advirtió con una sonrisa socarrona.

- Adiós, "Sasuke-kun"- Me despedí con una cara inocente. Tome la cajita y salí de la habitación.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sasuke se quedó en su cama por un rato, prendió un cigarrillo y lo empezó a fumar. Tomó su celular y marcó un número.

- ¿Aló?- Dijo la voz varonil que estaba al otro lado del celular.

- Itachi, escucha bien lo que te voy a decir-

- ¿Sasuke?-

- No te metas más con Sakura, ella es mía. No vuelvas a tocarla más nunca en tu vida ni pretendas nada con ella- Amenazó con voz sumamente fría y cortante.

- ¿De qué hablas?-

- Ya te dije, si haces algo, tendrás muchas consecuencias- Y cortó la llamada

**¡¡Hola!! ¿Les gustó? Pss a mi no tanto, no sé, creo que otra vez la imaginación se fue por el retrete ¬¬. De todos modos dejen sus comentarios y por favor, denme algunas ideas que quieren que plasme en el fic, no se queden callados ¿sí?**

**Bueno**

**Espero los reviews **

**Nos leemos**

**SaYo!!**


	14. cap 14!

**¡Hola! Antes de un asesinato, quiero decirles que…como recompensa…los hice más largo y con LEMON incluido… Ahora si, mátenme…pero aténganse a saber que si me matan…no habrá mas conti….jojoojoooo si que llevo la maldad en mis venas**

**Bueno**

**Como ven aquí les traigo el Cap 14 de Fuera de mi libertad, pero que les guste y me dejen RR, eso ayuda a una actualización más rápida.**

**¡Aquí les va!**

**¡Cap 14!**

**¿Su novia?**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

- ¡Night!- Grité mientras buscaba a mi gato, donde se había metido., hmph.- ¡Night!- Volví a gritar cuando me tiré en el suelo para buscar debajo de la cama.

Busqué por todos los rincones de la habitación pero no lo encontré.

- Cerda, ¿Has visto a Nigth?- Pregunté mientras ella seguí en su cama con una taza de frutas rojas al lado y leyendo una revista.

- ¿El gato negro?- Dijo sin quitar su vista de la revista.

- Aja-

- No he visto a esa bola de pelos- Me contestó antes de meterse una fresa a la boca.

- Hinata, ¿Tú lo has visto?- Pregunté esperanzada por poder encontrar a ese gato, desde que me levanté para ir al colegio no lo había visto y ya me estaba preocupando.

- N-no- Me dijo un poco azorada mientras veía por la ventana que estaba al lado de mi cama. Yo la miré extraño pero ese no era mi problema, por ahora necesitaba buscar a Nigth y darle su comida, no pueda ser que por estar por allí se muera de hambre o se pierda en la enorme institución, si lo encontraba 

alguien que no fuera una de la chicas de su dormitorio, tendría problemas, pero haría lo que fuera por encontrar a ese gato travieso, incluso le pediría a Sasuke que me ayudara.

- Hey, ¿Quién está en el baño?- Pregunté al notar que el agua caía de la ducha.

- Tenten se está bañando- Dijo Ino-cerda aun sin quitar la vista de su maldita revista de niñas fresas.

Me dirigí hasta mi closet para ver la ropa que me iba a poner el día de hoy, no tenía que ponerme algo muy pesado, era verano y no quería estar muriéndome de calor. Busqué una falda corta tableada de color amarillo con algunos cuadros negros al estilo escoses. Una blusa que me quedaba hasta la cadera y sus mangas me quedaba hasta los codos, pero era muy fresca. La puerta se abrió y salió Tenten con una toalla envuelta en su cuerpo. Caminé hasta el baño y me encerré en el. Pensé en Sasuke, el es…bueno…con decirlo…un pervertido especial. Sí, yo a él lo quería mucho, no lo quería, lo quiero. ¿A Itachi lo quiero? See, yo a él también lo quiero mucho, pero él no se compara con Sasuke. ¡Dios! Porque estos desgraciados tenían que ser Uchihas. Tomo el shampoo y lo exprimo para echarlo en mi cabeza. Me enjuago un poco más y salgo de la ducha pensando en el idiota.

Me enrollo la toalla en mi cuerpo y salgo para encontrarme de nuevo con la familia. Desde hace tiempo les digo así, ¡Dios! ¡Que este internado que ha hecho conmigo! Primero me enamoro de un depravado mental y después le digo familia a un grupo en el que hay una cerda que quiere ser modelo, una tímida que tiene extraños arranques y otra que hace yoga y pelea mucho. Este grupito es un antro de la locura.

Me quito la toalla delante de ellas y me empiezo a cambiar. Cuando termino me miro en el espejo y me pico el ojo a mi misma jajaja, pensaran que soy una loca.

Desenredo mi cabello con las manos y después salgo de la habitación con las manos en los bolsillos de mi falda. Busque por los pasillos del edificio a mi gato. Salí del edificio para ver si lo encontraba por alguna de las canchas. Pero no. ¡Maldición!

- Te esperaba- Sentí por unos labios suaves y delgados se posaban en mi cuello.

- Sasuke- Dije mientras me daba vuelta para encarar a la persona que estaba tras mío, pero me embarré de lleno…El no era Sasuke

- ¿Sasuke?- Me preguntó con el ceño fruncido y mirándome raro.

- Itachi- Dije con un poco de nervios. Lo miré pero me arrepentí de haberlo hecho, una pequeña cosa se me olvidaba…El era un Uchiha. Una maldita mirada que te intimidaba.

- ¿Eso a que se debe?- Me preguntó mirándome sin espabilar.

- ¿Eh?- Eso me preguntaba yo, ¿eh? ¡Maldita sea!-. Yo… pues veras…

- ¿Estas enamorada de Sasuke?- Me preguntó con una ceja levantada y mirándome irónico.

- ¿Yo?- Mentí con una sonrisa irónica en el rostro-. ¿Enamorarme yo? Gracias por la broma, Itachi-sempai.

Itachi se acercó a mí y cogió mi rostro entre sus manos.

- Se que me estas mintiendo, Sakura- Me dijo mientras su semblante era aun más serio. Mi piel se puso como el de una gallina.

- Itachi, tengo algo que decirte- Dije mientras trataba de quitar sus manos de mi rostro, sentía que en cualquier momento el me mataría por la revelación que iba a hacerle.

- ¿Se trata de Sasuke?

- Si, se trata de él.

- Entonces habla rápido.

- El…- Dije un poco dudosa- El-el-el y yo estamos juntos.- Dije por fin, pero esto pareció empeorar las cosas. Ya que Itachi-sempai había arrugado su nariz y su entrecejo estaba fuertemente ceñido. Tragué saliva con dificultad. Se acercó a mí un poco más y tomó mis hombros con sus manos. Bajo la cabeza levemente haciendo que parte de sus cabellos taparan su rostro.

- Te felicito, Sakurita- Me dijo de repente mientras me mostraba una sonrisa. Yo solo pude curvar mi rostro en un gesto de incredulidad. Mis ojos verdes se abrieron con sorpresa y unos cuantos de mis cabellos se electrizaron dándome una apariencia bastante rara.

- ¿Estas bromeando?- Le pregunté.

- Jamás lo haría de esta manera- Me dijo mientras tomaba mi mentón entre sus manos y me daba un beso suave en la mejilla.

- ¡Itachi!- Salté sobre él mientras se daba un fuerte abrazo y me deshacía de el al instante-. Te quiero mucho, Itachi. Me tengo que ir, ¡nos vemos!- Le dije mientras salía corriendo le me despedía de él con la mano.

- Y pensar que ese idiota me amenazó, le haré pasar por un mal momento- Dijo Itachi mientras una sonrisa divertida pero no diabólica se curvó en sus finos labios.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-¡Sasuke! ¡Oye!- Grité mientras tocaba la puerta insistentemente, no quería que ninguna persona que no quisiera ver me viera, después tendría un castigo y eso verdaderamente no lo quería.

Me apoyé en la puerta, gran error. La puerta se abrió haciendo que yo cayera para atrás. Subí la cabeza y me encontré con Neji….que solo estaba en toalla…por lo que vi todo su futuro y descendencia…

- Hola, Sakura- Me saludó Neji mientras me tendía la mano para que la tomara, yo la tomé y me puse de pie. Un sonrojo se avecinó por mis mejillas y una gota de sudor frío cubrió mi frente. Reí con nerviosismo.

- ¿Está Sasuke?- Pregunté mientras asomaba la cabeza para ver si estaba por allí y lo me que encontré fue a Suigetsu en la cama acostado un cigarrillo en su mano.

- El se está bañando-. Me dijo- Pero si quieres puedes esperarlo un rato.

- ¿Eh? No gracias, yo ahora bajo a la cafetería y le dicen que lo espero haya- Les avisé y caminé hacia Suigetsu-. No dejaré que llenes a Sasuke con tus malos hábitos, Suigetsu- Le advertí mientras le quitaba el cigarrillo de la boca.

- P-pero… ¡Y ahora que hice yo!- Me reclamó Suigetsu mientras se incorporaba con un puchero, yo solo reí mentalmente mientras salía de la habitación ignorando olímpicamente a Suigetsu.

Bajé por el ascensor y había muchos estudiantes también y todos me miraban con un raro gesto, yo como soy de baja estatura me quedaba como un maldito y patético insecto. Me sentí un poco ridícula y miré con recelo a todos para que quitaran su mirada de mí. Ellos voltearon la cara enseguida un poco avergonzados. El pito del ascensor sonó y yo salí con cautela escondiéndome entre los otros muchachos que estaban por ahí.

Salí del gran edificio y caminé para llegar a la cafetería. Entré y pedí algo de comer mientras me sentaba en una de las mesas. Puse mi bolso encima de la mesa y saqué mi ipod. Esperé un rato más y sentí como unas manos se posaban en mi pecho, y seguí tomando mi jug… ¿¡EN MI PECHO!?

Voltee mi cabeza rápidamente y me encontré con la cara sonriente de Sasuke, lo fulmine con la mirada y me acerqué a su oído

- No-vuelvas-a-hacer-eso- Le dije deletreando cada palabra lentamente

- Vamos, Sakura, no es para enojarte, tu eres mi mujer- La última palabra sonó en mi mente "mi mujer" "mi mujer" "mi mujer" "mi mujer". Mi cabeza dio varias vueltas con mareo.

- Si lo eres, y nadie lo va a discutir- Me dijo como si estuviera leyendo mi mente, Dios, ¿acaso me ve cara de libro ese idiota? Se acercó a mí y me besó en los labios con lentitud. Últimamente sus besos me estaban excitando demasiado, esa forma lenta y desesperante era verdaderamente incitadora a hacer travesuras atrevidas en los salones de clases, sala de profesores o en la misma oficina de la directora, ya me podría imaginar que podría hacer Sasuke con los utensilios de oficina. ¡¡Dios, estoy pensando como una vil depravada!!

Tuve que deshacer el beso para coger mi mochila y largarme de allí antes de que algo malo pudiera pasar. Caminé por los pasillos con Sasuke agarrado de la mano. Entramos al salón de clases y nos sentamos en los puestos. Kakashi llegó y se sentó en el escritorio para después explicarnos unas cuantas cosas sobre las matemáticas. A mí por otro lado me estaba empezando gustar la idea de hacer cosas malas en ese momento. Pase una de mis manos por el pantalón de Sasuke en su muslo y apreté con fuerza haciendo que pegara un pequeño brinquito y gritara de improvisto.

- ¿Tienes algo que decir Sasuke?- Preguntó Kakashi que estaba muy concentrado en el tablero escribiendo

- No nada- Dijo mientras trataba de tener un poco de compostura. Yo lo miré con sensualidad para que entendiera mi mensaje, a lo que el atinó relamiéndose los labios.

Yo me puse de pie y fue hasta el profesor a paso rápido

- Kakashi-sensei, necesito ir donde la directora Tsunade para unas cosas sobre mi traslado a este colegio- Mentí con la mejor cara que tenía (inner: Mucha descarada).

- Eh, bueno, ve- Me dijo a lo que yo salí por la puerta casi corriendo, esperé a Sasuke en una esquina, cuando salió, yo lo tomé del cuello y lo traje hacia mí para besarlo. Me colgué de su cuello, mientras que montaba mis piernas alrededor de su cadera, el me empujó contra la pared mientras me presionaba mas a mí. Ya no podía estar sintiendo esos besos suaves e incitantes, necesitaba el poder del sexo, sentir como me cogía y se movía, eso era lo que yo necesitaba y al parecer el también.

- Sasuke, no podemos hacerlo aquí- Le dije como pude en el beso. Pero al parecer él no tenía ningún interés en terminar ahí.

- No importa- Me dijo mientras metía su cabeza entre mi cuello para empezar a besarlo y a morderlo.

- Ahh- Gemí en su oído, lo que pareció excitarlo más.

Caminó por los pasillos aun besándome y se metió en uno de los salones vacios, vi como pude algunos dibujos en las paredes y manos con pintura plasmadas en algunas hojas, pero no presté atención, lo único que importaba era conseguir placer total.

Sasuke me apoyó en el escritorio y se montó encima de mí, era algo estrecho, pero no importaba, entre mas roce era mucho mejor. Sasuke se empezó a quitar la camisa con apuro mientras yo lo ayudaba con el pantalón. Empecé a escuchar pasos, y parecían ser varios. Miré a Sasuke que me puso una cara de terror, ¡Dios! ¡Nos iban a pillar!

Sasuke mi cogió del brazo y pensó en saltar por la ventana, pero no contábamos que eso estaba a más de siete pisos, además de que no hay ningún árbol o piscina o lo que sea que nos amortiguara la caída. Dejamos la caída de lado, no podíamos hacerlo. Y vimos el armario de los libros, Sasuke no pensó dos veces en jalarme y meterme allí antes que él. Estábamos demasiado pegados y su erección se situaba entre mis piernas. ¡Dios, Sasuke no tenía vergüenza y empezó a moverse para después reír cínicamente!

Vimos la sombra debajo de la puerta.

-Niños, entren, tomen sus asientos y después empezaremos a dibujar- Dijo lo que parecía ser una profesora. Vario niños entraron corriendo y jalándose, empujándose y con batas de laboratorio.

- ah- Gemí muy bajito, Sasuke solo reía por lo bajo tratando de no soltar una carcajada suelta.

- Todos a sus asientos, ¡ahora!- Dijo la profesora.

Sasuke empezó a quitarme cada botón de la camisa con lentitud para no mover ningún libro que estaban en aquel escaparate. Yo con un color carmesí en mis mejillas le negué con las manos que siguiera, no quería que aquel hombre de "orgullo" grande me metiera su cosa en mi feminidad en aquel escaparate frente a todos los niños que tenían que seguir con su fiel inocencia.

- Niños, saquen los libros del escaparate- Dijo la profesora… ¡¿QUE?!...Dios, que íbamos a hacer…estamos completamente…perdidos…

- Yo primero-

- No, yo primero

- Tu no, yo voy primero

- Idiotas, yo soy primera

- No, tú eres mujer y no tienes pito

- Pero yo tengo otra cosa

- Eso no importa

- Yo tengo un pito grande

- Yo tengo otra cosa, y por ser una mujer, soy primero

Dios, ¿Eso se llama inocencia? Yo no decía ni idiota… Si lo decía…pero no de esa manera, no sabía ni lo que era un pito.

Los niños se acomodaron en la puerta del escaparate para sacar los libros…

-Profes- Iba a decir un niño pero Sasuke lo amenazó a muerte con señales. Yo estaba quieta, casi sin respirar.

- Cojan y se callan- Sasuke les pasó libro por libro a cada uno de los mocositos.

- ¿Estos niños porque no están hablando?- Pensó la profesora para sí misma.

- ¡Niños! Apúrense- Dijo mientras volteaba la mirada, veía como cada niño se movía hacia su puesto en completo silencio, si que Sasuke intimidaba.

- Niñ-Y la maestra se quedó en silencio y con la boca entreabierta. ¡Maldición!

¿Nos pudo haber descubierto?

**¡Hola! ¿Les gustó el cap?**

**Espero con muchas ganas que si!**

**Ustedes saben que no puedo abandonar a mis queridos**

**Lectores!**

**Dios, Lo siento por no haber actualizado a tiempo, imagínense que me metí a cantar a una banda de rock de mi escuela y el que toca el bajo me está volviendo loca! Y me pasa alagando!**

**Dios no se que hacer!**

**Bueno**

**Espero actualizar pronto**

**Nos leemos**


	15. cap 15!

**Weeeenaas!! Como les va? No me mateenn!!**

**No les conviene! Pues si se dan cuenta les traje contiii, el súper capitulo 15! No me maten… (Aclarando la garganta) Pues veran, he tenido varios problemas y la imaginación no ha fluido y pss por eso no les había puesto la conti, yo se que es muy cruel de mi parte, lo se, lo se, pero weno, todo tiene arreglo, se que el rencor no gobernará su corazón ¿Verdad? (mirando con terror a todos los presentes)**

**Weeno, yo se que a nadie le importa, así que me mejor les pongo lo que es…**

**Capitulo 15**

**Problemas**

La profesora se acercó al escaparate con una cara indescifrable, los dos estábamos completamente aterrados. Sasuke tapo mi boca, yo lo mire pero el estaba también muy callado.

-La encontré- Dijo la maestra, ¡Por Dios! Estábamos fritos….- ¡Con que aquí estabas! Por fin te encontré maldita cartelera.

- Uff- suspiré mentalmente, me sentía cohibida, por poco y nos pilla.

Triiiin~~

Sonó el timbre dando por terminada las clases, esperamos a que todos los mocosos salieran y después salimos nosotros, nos cambiamos con agilidad y salimos del salon.

- ¿A dónde vas?- Preguntó Sasuke a mis espaldas.

-¿A dónde crees?-

- Todavía siguen las clases-

- Me vale, no tengo ganas de dar clases, esa profesora me saca de quicio-

- Has lo que quieras-

- Es lo que hago- Caminé concentrada por los pasillos en busca de un salon oscuro y solitario en el que pueda pasar el fin de las clases.

Sasuke caminó hacia su salón.

- Hola, hermanito- Saludó una voz muy conocida para Sasuke, quien frunció el ceño con fastidio.

- ¿Qué quieres? No tengo tiempo para gastarlo en ti.

- Oh si, ya lo sé, solo para entretenerte con Sakurita ¿cierto?- Insitó el mayor con sorna.

- Pudrete, Itachi- Su fastidió aumentó al ver que sonreía y sacaba de su bolsillo una Caja de cigarrillos y un encendedor.

- Sasukito, Sasukito- Dijo Itachi mientras daba cortos y pausados pasos- Tan amable como siempre ¿Cómo vas con Sakura-chan?

- No te importa-

- Oh si, claro que me importa, ¿sabes por que? Por que ella se irá conmigo.

--------------o-------------

Llegué a un gran y descuidado baño, muy solo y tenebroso debo decir "Que miedo" pensé y me miré en el polvoso y sucio espejo. Pasé mi mano y me miré detalladamente. Mi cabello estaba creciendo, ya lo tenía mas debajo de los hombros, el color negro de mi fleco ya estaba saliendo y mi raiz ya era rosa. Miré mis llamativos y verdes ojos, suspiré. Limpié un poco el mesón y me senté, me quedé un rato y empecé a cantar una muy popular canción

- Oswaldo era un vago perezoso, un tremendo hijo de puta, un ignorante mentiroso…-

- ¡Hey!- Gritó alguien a mi derecha- ¡Hey, frentezota!

- ¿Qué quieres, Ino-cerda?- La miré por primera vez y tenía una cara de tragedia- ¿Qué pasó?

- Sasuke está vuelto loco y esta peleando con Itachi-kun, al parecer es por ti- Me dijo y me tomó de la muñeca llevándome.

---------------o------------------

- A que te refieres "conmigo". Ella no se irá a ningún lugar, se quedará aquí- Dijo Sasuke mientras se parada del suelo y se preparaba para dar otro golpe a su hermano.

- Siento decirte, hermanito, que no tienes voto para esto- Dijo Itachi mientras se limpiaba la sangre de su labio partido.

- Siento decirte que ahora Sakura es mía-

- Primero que todo yo no soy de nadie, Sasuke. Y segundo ¿Itachi, de que estas hablando?- Miré a los Uchiha con el ceño fuertemente fruncido.

- Te iras conmigo, Sakura- Dijo Itachi mientras caminaba hacia mi.

- ¿Por qué coño?- Pregunté con rabia.

- Tu padre te quiere a su lado-

- Joder con mi padre, el siempre quiere hacer lo que le da la puta gana, ya estoy aburrida de sus malditos caprichos ¿Por qué lo hace? Por que quiere alejar cada vez mas- Sentí un ardor en mi ojos que en mucho tiempo no sentía- Dile que no iré, que me quedaré, que no me importa, dile que ya me aburrí- Mi voz se quebró intentando retener las lagrimas…

_**-**__**Papá, no iré, tu siempre quieres mandar en mi vida, se que tienes el derecho de hacerlo, pero mi opiniones valen, así que no me obligues a estar a tu lado, tus malditos caprichos me dañan, entiéndelo, cada vez que te da la gana haces lo que quieres conmigo y ya me aburrí…**_

_**- No te pases de lista, Sakura, soy tu padre, y sabes que me quedé con la custodia.**_

_**- ¡No lo estaré! ¡Entiéndelo!- Dolor, eso era lo que sentía en mi mejilla derecha, un dolor palpante que quemaba.**_

_**-No me contradigas, Sakura. Las decisiones las tomo yo, tu solo eras un cero a la izquierda, además, con tu madre no eras nadie, mejor busca lo positivo, estarás con Suigetsu, tu hermano.**_

_**-Eso es lo que menos me importa, yo solo quiero estar con mi madre…-**_

_**Itachi percibió toda la discusión en silencio….**_

Itachi se acercó a mi y me abrazó, yo hundí mi rostro en el espacio de su cuello. Lagrimas brotaron de mi ojos.

- No quiero…-

- Tu no te irás- Dijo Sasuke

- Sasuke, eso no es algo que tu decidas- Avisó Suigetsu a su espalda.

- Me vale-

- No quiero irme- Lloré un poco mas, siempre era lo mismo, mi padre me llevaba a un instituto y después me sacaba de ahí por que sus caprichos eran tenerme a su lado por ser su hija menor. Me llevaba de pueblo en pueblo, ciudad en ciudad, país en país, continente en continente, galaxia en galaxia, siempre era lo mismo y cuando por fin encontraba a….

- La persona que mas amas esta en tu espera- Dijo Itachi.

Limpié las lágrimas de mi cara con las manos y lo miré con ojos suplicantes.

- No puedo hacer mucho por ti- Dijo y me besó.

"_Itachi me besó ante los ojos de Sasuke"_

Yo no correspondí a ese beso, lo único que llegó a ser fue un pequeño roce de labios….Sasuke se fue…

- ¡Sasuke!- Gritó Ino tratando de seguirlo- Sasu…-

- Yo después hablaré con él- Dijo Suigetsu tomándola de la muñeca y deteniéndola.

- No Suigetsu, el problema es de él y mío- Me sacudí la falda con suavidad y caminé en dirección hacia donde se fue Sasuke…

------------------o------------------

- Maldición- Clavó por decima vez su puño en la pared. Estaba enojado, muy enojado.

"_Un casto roce de labios"_

- Maldición- Otro puño se estampó en la pared haciendo que varias migas de pared se cayeran sin control.

- Sasuke- Mi voz se quebró imprescindiblemente

Sasuke no quitó la vista de la pared.

- Lo siento, Sasuke- Traté de acercarme a él, pero dirigió su mirada hacia mí paralizandome- Yo no decido esas cosas, eso está fuera de mí, yo no….

- ¿Que vienes a hacer?- Su voz era dura y segura.

- Vengo a expli…-

-¿Qué me vienes a explicar? Yo no necesito explicaciones, Sakura.

- ¡Sasuke! Entiende, yo no decido nada- Le grité tratando de hacerlo razonar.

Sasuke me agarró por lo hombros y sin ninguna suavidad me estrelló contra la casi destruida pared.

- ¡Espera, que haces! ¡Me haces daño, Sasu…!-

- Yo no quiero perderte- No percibí el valor de su mirada, era extraña…. Era diferente….

- Sasuke….-

- Solo no quiero que te separes de mi- Su mirada era suave y desesperada. Su rostro estaba cerca del mío. Miré su cara mientras subía mis manos para tocarlo. Me detuve, no quería respirar. Sentía que todo se derrumbaría y que me asfixiaría.

Sus labios se acercaron a los míos con inmensa lentitud y me tocaron con suavidad, temblé por inercia y el me siguió besando, era mágico y suave. Como si fuéramos figuras de porcelana muy delicadas nos tocábamos con inmenso cuidado. Sasuke se desesperó y me apoyó mas a la pared colocando sus manos en mis mejillas besándome con fogosidad, como si fuera la última vez que lo haría. Como si después de esto no hubiera vida. Como si el mundo se acabaría. Como si mis labios se gastarían.

"_Lo que hace e amor"_

- Sakura- Sasuke se separó unos centímetros de mi- Escápate conmigo…

Mi mente de desbocó

**Weeenoo!! Hasta aquí llega la contiii!!, solo queda unos o dos caps para que le dé final al fic, asi que preparen sus mentes psicológicamente!!**

**Los quiero y las quiero**

**Se cuidan**

**Pilas con los condones, siempre hay que tener seguridad!**

**Chaooo!!**


End file.
